eternal love
by lanny wu
Summary: Riiiiiinnngggg!Toco el timbre, el último timbre del año. Por fin terminaron las clases, tire mi carpeta al aire al igual que todos mis compañeros. Estaba contenta no solo porque habían terminado las clases y había terminado exitosamente el 5 año del secundario, sino porque mis papás me habían permitido viajar a COREA en un viaje con amigas por mis excelentes notas.


me cambiaste la vida

Riiiiiinnngggg!Toco el timbre, el último timbre del año. Por fin terminaron las clases, tire mi carpeta al aire al igual que todos mis compañeros. Estaba contenta no solo porque habían terminado las clases y había terminado exitosamente el 5 año del secundario, sino porque mis papás me habían permitido viajar a COREA en un viaje con amigas por mis excelentes notas.

Estaba en mi pieza armando mi bolso llenísimo de ropa a más no poder como toda mujer cuando me llega una llamada, era mi amiga Katherin –hola, ¿estás haciendo lo mismo que yo?- si estas armando tu bolso entonces si- aaaah, nos vamos a COREA!- ya se amiga es algo increíble, mel sabes que en corea esta nuestra banda favorita no? –si EXO! Pero no te alegres que vallamos de viaje a ese país no garantiza que los vallamos a conocer, ah espera me está entrando otra llamada, ah es Estefania ahora la pongo así hablamos las tres – hola chicas- hola tefy- todas tienen sus boletos no?- ambas dijeron que si- perfecto mis papás llamaron un taxi para que nos lleve al aeropuerto, va a estar en mi casa a las 07:00 las paso a buscar y nos vamos juntas, bueno mi bolso no se va a llenar solo, chau.

-se puede?- escuche era mi papá apoyado en el marco de la puerta de mi pieza- papá, si pasa, ¿mamá como esta?- mmmm, podría decirse que bien, aceptándolo-pa solo me voy por 3 meses no es el fin del mundo-lo interrumpí, -lose hija, pero es difícil aceptar que ya estás tan grande, ya tomas tus propias decisiones, ya no nos necesitas- papá, siempre los voy a necesitar son mis papas, nunca voy a dejar de ser su bebé- mi papá me dio un profundo abrazo despidiéndose y fue directamente a agarrar mi bolso- Wow! Hija llevas un muerto acá adentro?- jajaja, no solo mi ropa que pesa maso menos lo mismo- bajo mis cosas, ya el taxi estaba en mi puerta mi papá me dio el último abraso, cuando me doy la vuelta escucho-MELANY!-Era mi mamá, salía corriendo de la casa llorando- te voy a extrañar mucho hija- -yo también mami- -pásala más que bien, llámanos todo el tiempo o mándanos mensajes y muchas fotos-está bien mami ya suéltame, no me voy para siempre, solo son vacaciones-.

Me subí al taxi, le dije la dirección de la casa de Estefania y Katherine mientras les tiraba el último beso desde adentro del taxi a mis papás. Las pasamos a buscar, llegamos al aeropuerto y como faltaba media hora para que nuestro vuelo salga fui a comprar cosas para comer y calmar los nervios, era mi primer viaje en avión. Eran las 8:30 pm y ya estábamos arriba del avión, mis nervios estaban por las nubes, para colmo no era un viaje corto, era desde Argentina hasta Corea. El avión despegó, llegamos en unas cuantas horas, pero parecían meses que viajábamos y más para mí que estaba que me desmayaba en cualquier momento. -Por fin llegamos a Corea- dije en un suspiro de alivio.

Nos subimos a un taxi rumbo al hotel donde nos quedaríamos los tres meses, manejábamos el coreano a la perfección ya que habíamos practicado mucho en Argentina y durante el vuelo, hablando con las personas a bordo, cuando llegamos nos quedamos las tres boquiabiertas, el hotel era hermoso y muy elegante, llegamos a la recepción le dijimos nuestros nombres, ya teníamos todo pagado por nuestros papás. Llegamos a nuestro departamento, era hermoso, era enorme, cada cual tenía su pieza con su propio baño, como llegamos muy temprano comimos algo y nos fuimos a dormir hasta la tarde.

Eran las 07:00 de la tarde y no sabíamos que hacer, así que decidimos arreglarnos y salir para nuestra suerte había un bar muy famoso a solo unas calles así que decidimos ir, cuando llegamos este bar era muy elegante, suerte que nos habíamos puesto una de nuestras mejores ropas. Cuando nos sentamos en un sillón en una esquina Katy fue a pedir unos tragos, para nuestra sorpresa trajo soju una de las bebidas más fuertes en corea, la miramos extrañadas y ella nos dice-que Estamos en corea en nuestro primer viaje de amigas, hay que celebrar-, nosotras le sonreímos y agarramos los pequeños vasos y los tomamos todo, la próxima ronda la fui a buscar yo, nos tomamos tres rondas, ninguna de las tres estábamos borrachas y vimos como desde la otra punta del bar nos miraban tres chicos muy lindos, había uno que era exageradamente alto, me llamaba mucho la atención en mi opinión era el más lindo de los tres, pero parecía muy amargado estaba muy serio, mantenía una mirada fija hacia mí que me incomodaba un poco, los otros dos estaban muy sonrientes, uno era petiso de pelo negro con unos ojos negros muy grandes el otro era un poco más alto de pelo color castaño claro. Cuando por fin se acercaron a hablarnos Katy y Tefy estaban nerviosas y contentas a la vez, yo no tenía ninguna emoción ya que no me interesaba conocerlos.

-hola- hacen una pequeña reverencia,-¿ustedes no son de por acá no?- pregunta el castaño, mirando fijamente a Tefy –no somos de acá, somos argentinas –les contesta Katy sonriéndole al pelinegro-les molesta si nos sentamos con ustedes para conocernos mejor-pregunta el mismo a lo que Katy y Tefy contestan –NO!- a la vez, el castaño se sienta al lado de Tefy, el pelinegro junto a Katy y el rubio al lado mío. Bueno me llamo Kim Jongdae pero mis amigos me dicen chen, el petiso ojón sentado al lado tuyo el Do Kyungsoo pero le decimos D.O - no le digas así! Salió de la boca de Katy al escuchar llamarlo ojón- gracias- dijo Kyungsoo bueno y el edificio humano sentado junto a vos es Wu Yi Fan a él le decimos Kris - un gusto dice Tefy bueno yo soy Estefania montalvan pueden decirme Tefy, mi amiga es Katherin Flores le decimos Katy y por último ella es Melany Alfonso le decimos mel, mela o niña-, -porque niña- pregunto el edificio humano,-porque ella es la más joven de las tres- -niña es un gusto-me dijo Kris extendiendo su mano –el gusto es mío- respondo desinteresadamente y me levanto para ir al baño -¿Dónde queda el baño de mujeres?- pregunto a lo que Kris respondió –está del otro lado del bar, vamos te llevo- -está bien vamos- cuando fuimos el me espero afuera, cuando salgo, se acerca mucho a mí, cuando estaba por empujarlo para atrás posa una mano suya en mi mejilla y me dice –se te corrió el labial – y me limpió la parte manchada con el mismo, cierro los ojos y cuando los abro nuevamente lo tenía más cerca, ya no me agarraba la mejilla ahora tenía sus manos en mi cintura, me atrae hacia el e intenta besarme cuando sentí el roce de sus labios en los míos, me hice hacia atrás escapando de la escena, aunque por dentro me moría por besar, saborear y morder esos labios carnosos que tanto me atraían, pero recién lo conocía, -le dije a Kris que esperase un poco a conocerme y yo a el antes de que nos podamos besar y hacer otras cosas que sé que se moría por hacer al igual que yo y creo que mis amigas van a hacer lo mismo que yo-,-está bien, como quieras- me contesta.

Para mi sorpresa cuando llegamos al sillón donde estábamos vimos a mis dos amigas y los dos amigos de Kris que estaban besándose muy apasionadamente. Kris me mira con una sonrisa burlona,- ni se te ocurra decir algo- le digo frunciendo el ceño,- no dije nada- me contesta entre risas. Me senté en el sillón, Kris al lado mío esperando a que terminaran de besarse, cuando por fin lo hicieron les digo que ya es hora de irnos ya que eran las 5 de la mañana, a lo que Katy y Tefy me contestan que si mientras invitaban a los tres jóvenes a nuestro departamento, yo no le doy importancia ya que no creo que hagan nada si recién los conocen, cuando decidieron ir con nosotras Kris hace una pequeña llamada, cuando corta le pregunto a quién llamo, me dijo que había llamado a sus compañeros avisando que no dormirían en su departamento esa noche,-¿porque celosa?- -no te conozco, no tengo porque estar celosa- le respondo y Kris frunce el ceño . Cuando llegamos a nuestro departamento las dos entran rápido a sus piezas besándose cada cual con su acompañante, mientras los mismos a medida que entraban a la pieza se iban sacando el exceso de ropa, Kris me mira con una mirada suplicante para que hagamos lo mismo, a lo que le contesto- ni lo pienses Kris, ya hablamos en el bar, si querés vamos a la cocina nos servimos algo y hablamos- Kris frunció el ceño asintiendo. Vamos a la cocina y preparo café con leche para mí ya que es lo que más me gusta tomar y café para Kris, ya sentados en el sillón de la sala le digo a Kris que me cuente un poco de su vida, el empieza a contarme- bueno, nací en china pero debido a que mi madre se casó tuve que mudarme a Canadá, no conozco a mi papá, mi mamá nunca me hablo de él, ahora vivo en corea ya que tengo una carrera de cantante junto a un grupo, se llama EXO los conoces?- -yo me quede congelada no podía creer que tenía no solo a un integrante de mi banda favorita sino que al amor de mi vida frente a mí, como no lo había notado me pregunte a mí misma- sí, la conozco es mi banda favorita- le contesto – es más estoy enamorada de uno de ustedes- -¿así, de quién?- me pregunta levantando una ceja – no te lo voy a decir con el tiempo lo vas a saber- lo deje intrigado, aunque por dentro me moría por lanzarme encima de él y besarlo hasta dejarnos sin aire - bueno ya tengo sueño me voy a dormir, si queres podes dormir acá en el sillón- Kris asintió apenado, le traje una frazada y me despedí dándole una beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la boca.

Kris estaba un poco enojado ya que era la primera mujer que lo hacía dormir en un sillón y no junto a ella, daba vueltas y vueltas sin poder dormir, en mi pieza yo estaba cambiándome poniéndome mi short y mi remera de dormir, me acuesto dándole la espalda a la puerta cuando escucho que abren la puerta, me hice la dormida pensando que era Tefy o Katy llamándome para pedirme más preservativos ya que desde que llegamos al departamento no dejaban de tener sexo, escucho que la sierran y suspiro aliviada, de la nada siento como alguien se acostaba en mi cama, ya me imaginaba quien era –Kris, Salí de mi cama- nadie me contesta, siento como alguien pasa su mano por mi torso, me doy la vuelta y veo a Kris mirándome –Por favor, te prometo no hacer nada, solo quiero dormir con vos- -está bien, pero me tocas y te saco a las patadas ¿entendido?- -entendido-. Me di la vuelta y Kris volvió a pasar su brazo por mi torso esta vez acercándome hacia él, sentí su respiración en mi nuca.

Había un silencio un tanto incomodo en mi pieza cuando de la nada se empiezan a escuchar….aaaah…mmm….aaaiii…. gemidos de las otras dos piezas, me doy la vuelta viendo a Kris sonrojado y tratando de aguantarse la risa, -jajaja, hacen mucho ruido- le digo -sí, ya me estoy poniendo celoso- -¿Por qué?- -porque ellos están haciendo el amor con la chica que les gusta y yo solo estoy acostado con ella, pero pensándolo bien yo la estoy pasando mejor, no hace falta tener sexo con solo estar acostado abrazándote me siento más afortunado que ellos- mis mejillas no tardaron en ponerse rojas como el short que tenía puesto, -¿Kris?- -¿Qué?- - veni- se acercó a mí, enredé mis brazos en su cuello y lo besé de tal manera como no lo había hecho en el bar y en el sillón, Kris se subió arriba mío comenzando a sacarse la remera, yo lo freno y le digo – no te ilusiones, es todo lo que vamos a hacer por esta noche- Kris un poco enojado se volvió a poner la remera y fue él, el que tomo la delantera y me beso de una manera que no tardo en dejarme sin aire, rozando suavemente su lengua con la mía, rozando cada parte de mi boca, cuando alejé mis labios de los suyos el me miro sorprendido, lo habrase sin decir nada y puse mi cabeza en su pecho quedándonos de esa manera profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertó el flash de un celular Katy y Tefy junto a Chen y D.O nos habían tomado una foto durmiendo juntos, -¿qué hacen?, déjenme dormir- -son las 12 del medio día- me contesto Katy, me levanté rápido ya que se nos había ido la mitad del día durmiendo. Me entre a bañar ya que solo faltaba yo, cuando salgo Kris estaba en mi pieza todavía yo había salido del baño solo cubierta con la toalla, Kris me miró de arriba abajo –serías más hermosa sin la toalla- -nhg…Kris Salí de acá que me tengo que cambiar- - no, de acá no me voy- - por favor- le hice un puchero con mi labio inferior y eso lo convenció, salió de mi pieza dándome un beso primero en la boca.

Terminé de arreglarme, cuando salí estaban los 5 sentados en el sillón mirándome, -te vez cansada- me dijo chen – lo estoy- entre risas chen me contesto – si no tuvieran tanto sexo salvaje con Kris dormirías bien, me sorprende que puedas caminar bien - -cállate chen, no hicimos nada anoche, al contrario son ustedes los que deberán estar cansados- -¿a qué te referís? – a que anoche no me dejaron dormir por todo sus gemidos, no sé si de dolor o placer, y no solo tuyo y de Tefy también de D.O y Katy, por eso estoy cansada- la cara de los 4 se pusieron rojas de inmediato,- bueno cambiando de tema, quieren ir a conocer corea- pregunto Kris las tres asentimos, - ok, vamos-.

Nos subimos los 6 en 3 diferentes coches, paramos en un departamento aún más lujoso que dé el de nosotras los tres chicos nos invitaron a subir llegamos al último piso estamos a un departamento enorme, no había nadie allí –¿de quién es este departamento?- pregunte a lo que Kris contestó – es nuestro lo compartimos con tres chicos más que son nuestros compañeros también en la banda, luego de unos minutos Kris, D.O y Chen nos hicieron entrar cada cual a sus compañeras a sus habitaciones. Una vez adentro los chicos se entraron a bañar, yo miraba cada rincón de la pieza de Kris era muy linda tenía un buen gusto para la decoración, estaba acostada en la cama de Kris boca arriba y de la nada aparece Kris solo tapado por una toalla, se tiro encima mío y me robo un beso - ¡¿QUE HACES?!- le pregunte – nada solo te quería besar y lo hice- -no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que estas desnudo- - no lo estoy, desnudo es estar….- decía mientras se sacaba la toalla lo interrumpí – no, no, no, me voy- la puerta estaba cerrada y él tenía la llave – Kris déjame salir- -vas a salir cuando yo termine de arreglarme-me dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su cara, -está bien pero voy a mirar por la ventana- dije –como quieras, te vas a perder el ver todo esto que es tuyo- me dijo me sonroje dándome la vuelta y dándole la espalda, cuando por fin termino de cambiarse nos quedamos un rato en silencio y otra vez los aaaah….. Mmmm… los gemidos de las otras piezas – otra vez, ¿tanto les va a gustar hacerlo?- Kris sonrió – se ve que si –le conteste.

Salimos del departamento y nos fuimos a un restaurante muy lindo en el centro de corea, ordenamos la comida, bah ellos ordenaron por nosotras ya que no conocíamos nada del menú, estábamos hablando entre nosotros para no aburrirnos mientras esperábamos la comida, Tefy estaba agarrada de la mano con Chen y Katy con D.O a mí se me escapó preguntar -¿ustedes están saliendo?- - los 4 se miraron entre si – creo que no- dijo D.O así que se arrodillo frente a Katy y le pidió que sea su novia formalmente a lo que Katy dice que si con gran alegría lo mismo hace Chen y lo mismo responde Tefy. Ya se habían formado dos parejas solo faltaba la mía con Kris, pero no quería apresurar las cosas.

Cuando terminamos de comer fuimos a una plaza no muy lejos del restaurante a tomar unos helados de postre, Tefy y Chen agarrados de las manos a igual que Katy y D.O, por nuestro lado Kris y yo solo caminábamos juntos, después de un rato Kris me invita a una cita nuestra primera cita –creí que esto era una cita le digo- -si lo es, pero quiero que salgamos solos- me sonrojé ante la orden de Kris, pero igual acepté –muy bien, te voy a ir a buscar esta noche a las 8:00 te parece?- - si está bien, ¿A dónde vamos a ir?- .ah, es una sorpresa- -uuuf, está bien-. Nos fuimos a nuestro departamento, comencé a arreglarme ya que eran las 6:50, una mujer tarda mucho para arreglarse, cuando por fin terminé mire la hora y eran las 7:55 tocan la puerta, abre Tefy era Kris muy bien vestido con dos chicos atrás – quisieron venir a verlas- dijo -bueno entren, mela ya casi esta- . – a donde la vas a llevar le pregunta Katy - - ah… un restaurante muy lindo en el centro, ahora que lo pienso la llevare primero al cine, me di cuenta que le gustan mucho las películas- -aaaah, que tierno- dijo Katy y golpeó el brazo de D.O –por que vos no sos así conmigo ojón- - ya vamos a salir solos mi amor, no te enojes- contestó D.O.

Cuando por fin salí de mi pieza después de haber dudado mucho sobre mi vestimenta, todos en la sala me quedaron mirando por unos segundos, en especial Kris que estaba maravillado con cómo me veía –nos vamos- dije –sí, si vamos mi amor - -¿mi amor?- -sí, mi amor-. Salimos del edificio, no tenía la más pálida idea de adonde iríamos pero confié en Kris, llegamos hasta un establecimiento que cuando entre note que era un cine, elegimos una película entre los dos coincidimos muy rápido ya que nuestros gustos eran casi iguales, la película era "El Conjuro". Entramos a verla, íbamos por la mitad de la película y yo no quería seguir mirándola así que apoye mi cabeza en el pecho de Kris, el miraba muy atento la película pero cuando me acerque a él me miró sonrió y me abrazó para calmarme lo cual funciono a la perfección, cuando salimos Kris me dice – tengo otra sorpresa para vos, vamos- yo solo le seguí la corriente, llegamos a un restaurante muy fino, yo me sentía un tanto incómoda ya que cuando ni bien entramos los ojos de todos los presentes se voltearon hacia nosotros -¿Por qué nos miran tanto Kris?- -debe ser porque me reconocieron- salimos rápido de ese lugar y fuimos a un lugar de comida rápida la ordenamos y nos fuimos –¿a dónde vamos?- le pregunté pero no me contesto, luego de unos minutos llegamos a un mirador, se veía toda la ciudad desde ahí, Kris estacionó su coche y nos sentamos a comer en una mesa que había cerca, cuando terminamos de comer nos paramos para disfrutar la hermosa vista y de la nada Kris me toma de la mano, -mel tengo una sorpresa la última de la noche, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco una cajita negra con una cinta, cuando la abre veo dos anillos de plata con dos iniciales grabados en ellos uno tenía una M y el otro una K, lo mire extrañada, me pregunté –¿me pedirá que me case con él? Lo conozco solo hace unos días, Kris se arrodillo frente a mí, mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido y me dijo –Mel no se muy bien que es lo que tenés, pero me haces pensarte todo el maldito día, fuiste dura al principio, fuiste la primera mujer que me rechazó al tratar de besarla y casi me hace dormir en un sillón, pienso en el beso que me diste en tu departamento y sonrío como bobo al hacerlo, no importa si no nos conocemos muc, tenemos toda una vida para hacerlo- las lágrimas se me caían de la emoción y en más cantidad cuando me pregunto -¿querés ser mi novia?- -siiiiiii – le conteste y me puso el anillo que tenía la K en el dedo y yo le puse el que tenía la M a él, note que tenía dos fechas grabadas una era de unas fechas atrás y la otra era ese mismo día, - porque tienen esas fechas grabadas pregunte- - la primera es la fecha en la que nos conocimos y la otra de cuando accediste a ser mi novia- -¿y cómo sabes que iba a decir que si?- - no lo sabía pero si decías que si quería recordar la fecha- termino de decir esas palabra y me lance en sus brazos y le di un beso muy apasionante y largo, lo bese como nunca había besado a nadie. Cuando volvimos al departamento todos estaban dormidos en el sillón se habían quedado dormidos mirando una película, yo sabía que tenía que agradecerle a Kris por todo lo que había hecho así que lo llame y entre besos, besos y más besos lo lleve hasta mi habitación, me senté sobre la cama agarrándolo de la elegante camisa que tenía y sin parar de besarlo lo subí a la cama dejándolo encima mío, empecé a desabrochar la camisa del mayor mientras este bajaba de mi boca a mi cuello para besarlo y morderlo al final.

Cuando termine de sacar y tirar por ahí la camisa de Kris el me quitó la blusa en un solo movimiento, estaba muy nerviosa no dejaba de pensar en decirle que era mi primera vez para que tuviese cuidado, -Kris, mmm... - -¿si?- -es mi primera vez-, Kris me miro sonriente y me dijo –perfecto, voy a hacer mujer a la chica que amo- lo único que paso por mi cabeza fue aferrarme a su cuello y besarlo dicho y hecho, entre susurros le dije –tené cuidado- -con vos, lo tendré- me dijo. Pasaba sus dedos por mi torso desnudo lo cual me daba escalos fríos, al final bajo sus mano y me desabrocho el pantalón y yo a él, note que tenía un boxers Calvin Klein negro con rayas turquesas gruesas, mis dos colores favoritos, me saco el mismo quedando yo en ropa interior, lo mismo hice yo al cabo de unos segundos, salió de encima mío y de la cama en ropa interior, apago la luz pero antes puso música, puso una de mis acciones favoritas de EXO "miracles in december", -puse música para que tu primera vez sea inolvidable- me dijo mientras volvía encima mío .

Le saqué el boxers en un solo movimiento para incorporarme un poco no sabía casi nada sobre tener relaciones pero no quería que el sintiera que el solo estaba haciendo todo el trabajo, me saco la ropa interior y acercó su miembro en mi entrada, *por dios es enorme* fue lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza me dolía y muchísimo, quería parar, pero algo me decía que siguiera, entre besos y caricias, lo sentí, como se abría paso en mí, como el entraba, sentía mucho dolor más que cuando me lastime la pierna en un torneo de hamball. Una vez adentro él se recostó en mi pecho y me dijo – ya paso lo más doloroso, ahora viene la parte del placer- lo mire sonreí y lo bese, tenía razón luego de unos minutos mi entrada se acostumbró a su gran miembro y lo único que sentía era placer, abrió más mis piernas y aumentó con más fuerza las embestidas, el dolor había desaparecido por completo.

Kris paso sus manos de mi cintura a mis mejillas para darme un profundo beso, un cosquilleo paso por todo mi cuerpo cuando lo escuche susurrar en mi oído –TE AMO- me sonroje, saque mis manos de su cuello y las lleve directamente a su suave, delicada y transpirada espalda, lo atraje hacia mí y le susurré al oído con la respiración agitada – TAMBIEN TE AMO- entró en mí una vez más, la última vez. Cuando terminamos estábamos muy cansados, yo decidí entrarme a bañar, no me di cuenta que Kris me siguió hasta el baño y se metió a la ducha –Kris!, Salí de acá- le digo, - ¿no, porque?-, -porque me da vergüenza bañarme con vos- -me estas cargando, recién terminamos de hacerlo y ahora venís con que tenés vergüenza, jajaja, sos única pero aun así te amo, podrás ser una loca de mierda, pero sos mi loca- con esas palabras mis mejillas no tardaron en ponerse colorada y así lo deje bañarse conmigo, obvio que en ropa interior, cuando terminamos nos acostamos en mi cama con una sábana limpia.

Al día siguiente me levanto y no lo encuentro al lado mío, lo busque por todo el departamento pero no lo encontré, se despiertan Katy y Tefy también buscando a sus novios, ninguna de las tres los encontramos intentamos llamarlos pero ninguno contestaba, lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza fue que tuvieron una emergencia, luego que lo único que buscaban era sexo, me enojé pero cuando estaba por decirle todo menos te amo a Kris, me llama Katy ya estaba el desayuno, solo podía pensar en Kris, en lo que hicimos anoche y en porqué ya no estaba conmigo cuando me desperté, no dejaba de mirar mi anillo con la K grabada en él, tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero me las aguanté.

Había pasado una semana y ninguna de nosotras sabía nada de nuestros supuestos novios, en esa semana yo me había sentido algo mal, tenía muchos mareos y vómitos. Era lunes a la tarde y tocan la puerta, abre Katy era Kris con Chen y D.O atrás, Katy y Tefy los miran con cara de odio y a la vez de alegría los dejaron pasar, pasaron a la cocina, las chicas prepararon café para los 5, -¿Dónde está mela?- preguntó Kris a lo que Tefy contesta –está en su pieza últimamente no se estuvo sintiendo muy bien- -la voy a ver- dice algo preocupado, la verdad es que no estaba en mi pieza sino en el baño me la pasé todo el día vomitando, desde el baño escucho como entran a mi pieza, no sabía quién era, cuándo voy para mi pieza veo a Kris sentado en mi cama –¡hasta que decidiste aparecer!- -perdóname, estuve muy ocupado- -no me molesta que hayas desaparecido, me molesta que no me mandaras ni señales de humo, yo no sabía si seguías vivo, te había pasado algo o estabas muerto en una zanja, nunca más me asustes así estaba preocupada Kris, de que sirve que seamos novios si no me avisas nada- -¿estabas preocupada mi amor? –sí, tarado no me asustes nunca más- termine de decir esa frase y Kris se me acerco, me tomo de la cintura y acerco mis labios a los suyos ya estaba totalmente adicta a ellos, con ese tierno beso se me había pasado todo el enojo, luego de eso me invita a una fiesta, era para celebrar que Kris y todo exo habían ganado el premio de la banda del año, yo acepte era esa misma noche y no tenía nada tan elegante como para ese evento, así que Kris me llevo a comprar ropa, llegamos a una tienda de ropa, ropa muy elegante y seguramente muy cara –Kris no tengo tanta plata como para comprar ropa acá- le digo –quien dijo que vos vas a comprar, soy tu novio y futuro esposo, la ropa te la voy a comprar yo- -no, no Kris no tenés que gastar plata conmigo- -por favor tómalo como un regalo mi amor – está bien mi amor- -¿mi amor?, es la primera vez que me llamas así, me gusta- me tomó de la mano y entramos a la tienda, una vez dentro yo no sabía que buscar, yo soy una chica de ciudad me visto con remeras, jeans y zapatillas no entendía que hacía en esa tienda así que Kris y una chica de la tienda me ayudaron a buscar, luego de unos minutos la chica me trae un vertido negro algo escotado pero no le dice nada a Kris para que se sorprendiera, cuando salgo del vestidor, Kris y la chica se quedaron mirándome –ya se, ¿parezco un pingüino no?- -no, no, no estas hermosa- me dice Kris, me sonroje y le dedique una inocente sonrisa y un beso, entro al vestidor mirándome al espejo tratando de adaptarme a mi nueva imagen cuando entra Kris me abraza por la espalda y me dice – no, no, no ese beso me lo das- le doy el beso, pero el muy pervertido me da la vuelta pegando su pecho a mi espalda y recorre con sus manos desde mis rodillas hasta mi ropa interior subiendo el vestido, siento su miembro ya despierto contra mí y antes de que trate de hacer algo lo empuje sacándolo del vestidor.

Salimos del local y Kris me llevo a un lugar que no sabía que era, era un lugar para aprender a caminar con zapatos de tacón aguja, llegamos nos recibe una mujer muy seria, me da unos zapatos muy altos me los pongo y antes de que pudiera levantarme volvió el mareo y las ganas de vomitar Kris me pregunta si estaba bien y que me pasaba, le dije que no tenía nada me levante y como pude fui caminando hasta la mujer, la misma me puso dos libros en la cabeza y me mando a caminar hasta la otra punta del enorme salón, Kris me miraba e intentaba no reírse, pero una carcajada muy fuerte salió de su boca cuando me vio tirada en el piso boca arriba, me había caído no por los zapatos, sino por los mareos pero no le dije nada, se me acerco para preguntarme si estaba bien pero no paraba de reír lo primero que salió por mi boca fue –me las vas a pagar WU- me levanto y nos fuimos a mi departamento pero antes le agradeció a la señora, cuando llegamos Kris, Chen y D.O nos avisan que se tienen que ir a prepararse, se van lo mismo hacemos nosotras nos metimos a bañar cada cual en su baño pero para arreglarnos, maquillarnos y todo eso como de costumbre nos juntamos en el baño principal cada una ayudaba a la otra, Katy tenía un vestido celeste que le quedaba hermoso por su tono de piel, Tefy tenía uno rosado también hermoso y yo el negro ya que ese es mi color favorito, las tres estábamos muy lindas, muy bien vestidas muy bien maquilladas, estábamos muy nerviosas era nuestra primera fiesta importante, bah la mía Katy y Tefy ya habían ido un par de veces a fiestas de ese tipo, tocan la puerta -adelante!- grita Katy mientras nos escondíamos las tres en mi pieza para sorprenderlos, yo seguía sintiéndome mal pero no quería decir nada no creía que sea nada grave, habré comido algo en mal estado, entran Kris, D.O y Chen a la pieza y quedan boquiabiertos al igual que nosotras Kris tenía un traje negro que combinaba con mi vestido y una flor blanca en el bolsillo, Chen un traje blanco con una flor rosa en el bolsillo que hacia juego con el vestido de Tefy y por último Kyungsoo tenía un traje gris con una flor celeste en honor al vestido de Katy, les encantaron nuestros vestidos pero sintieron que algo nos faltaba, los tres chicos sacan tres caja de una bolsa y cuando la abren ahí un collar, un par de aritos y una pulsera las tres con los diamantes más lindos que hayamos visto, nos lo ponen nos veíamos más lindas que antes, nos fuimos Katy se subió al auto de Kyungsoo con él, Tefy con Chen en otro y Kris y yo en el suyo, llegamos a la fiesta estaba llena de gente muy bien vestida y se notaba que de plata. Mis amigas y los de Kris se fueron juntos no sé a dónde, Kris fue a buscar algo para tomar para él y para mí al bar y como yo me sentía mal fui al baño, cuando llego escucho unos gemidos reconocí la voz de mis amigas abro la puerta de dos baños, en uno veo a Tefy contra la pared del baño con sus piernas enredadas en la cintura de Chen y el mismo con el pantalón y el boxers abajo y en el otro veo a D.O sentado en el inodoro con Katy encima, mi cara había pasado de estar pálida a estar roja como mis labios, mis amigas trataban de explicarme yo me reía y les dije – jajaja sucias tuvieron un rapidito jajaja no se preocupen no voy a decir nada solo que traten de calmar sus gemidos, decí que fui yo la que entró y no otro invitado importante jajaja- salgo del baño con mis amigas atrás ya con la cara con un poco más de color y Kris me llama, era para conocer a su representante y dueño de la empresa S.M Entertainmet, las ganas de vomitar volvieron y esta vez con más fuerza, no pude aguantar y vomité en los pies del dueño de la empresa. Kris estaba totalmente avergonzado, me trajo un vaso de agua, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su jefe, lo primero que dijo fue -llama a una ambulancia Yi Fan no la dejes así-, Kris llamo la ambulancia mientras mi amigas me tiraban aire, llegó la ambulancia en pocos minutos, cuando llegamos al hospital me revisan yo no sabía que tenía, estaban todos en sala de espera, -¿ustedes son parientes de la señorita Melany Alfonso?- dice el doctor – nosotras somos las amigas y el edificio humano es el novio, ¿qué tiene mi amiga?- contesta Katy –doctor, ¿Qué tiene mi novia?, ¿está muy mal? –antes que nada cálmate, ella está muy bien es común que tenga esos síntomas- -¿Por qué? –Por dos razones una es por nervios y la otra… eemm….- -hable doctor ¿cuál es la otra?- -lo felicito señor Wu, usted va a ser padre, la señorita Alfonso tiene un embarazo de un poco menos de una semana- Kris quedo helado al igual que mis amigas y sus parejas.

Salgo de la sala donde estaba sin saber nada veo a todos como me miraban con cara de compasión - ¿Qué les pasa?, ¿Qué les dijo el doctor?, ¿me voy a morir? -no, no, no amiga nada de eso- dijo Tefy mientras me agarraba de los hombros –mel, vas a ser mamá amiga- -¿Qué?- - que estas embarazada- me quede en shock no sabía cómo reaccionar solo tengo 17 años y estoy esperando un hijo, luego de unos segundos miro a Kris algo preocupado - ¿no estas contento con la noticia? Le digo, sin mirarme me dice –no, es solo que no es un buen momento para ser padres, solo vas a estar en corea por tres meses, yo tengo una carrera que sigue subiendo, ese bebé es un error- con esas últimas palabras sentí como mis mejillas se humedecían, sin darme cuenta se me caían las lágrimas –¿Cómo podes decir eso?, también es tu hijo, pero si no te querés hacer cargo lo voy a hacer yo, mi hijo solo va a tener mamá- termine de decir eso y salí corriendo del hospital -Como le vas a decir eso- le gritan mis amigas –estás loco, es más difícil para ella que para voz, a vos no te va a crecer la pansa, a vos no te van a matar por ser padre tan joven, vos tenés 25 años ya sos un hombre, ella todavía no tiene ni la edad como para manejar, ella te necesita, aparte ella no engendró sola a ese bebe, hacete cargo Kris - -tienen razón, fui un idiota, como le pude decir eso-, Kris salió corriendo fuera del hospital, me alcanzo a unos metros del mismo, me llama, cuando lo escucho trato de apurar mi paso pero me alcanza y me agarra del brazo –perdóname, perdóname, perdóname mi amor fui un tarado, no sé cómo pude decirte eso, se me escapó, este bebé también es mi hijo y me voy a hacer cargo, lo vamos a criar juntos – esas palabras hicieron que me calmara, lo abrasara, se me había pasado todo el enojo –no sé cómo vamos a hacer, yo soy de Argentina y vos de acá, ¿qué vamos a hacer? – Kris me mira y me dice -¿Queres convivir conmigo?- -¿Qué?- -¿si queres vivir conmigo? –pero y mi familia, tengo toda una vida en Argentina- - yo soy tu nueva familia mi hijo y yo, podes hacer una nueva vida conmigo, criando a nuestro hijo juntos- lo interrumpí con un beso, en medio de ese beso, empezó a llover, se había largado muy fuerte así que nos metimos al auto de Kris nos fuimos a un hotel que no conocía pero se veía que Kris si, subimos hasta el piso 15, Kris abre la puerta del departamento, me quedé encantada era hermoso, enorme y bien decorado me encantaba -¿de quién es este departamento?- le pregunte él me contesta –nuestra nueva casa- -¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo lo compraste?- -no lo compre, me lo regaló mi mamá cuando cumplí 21- - es hermoso Kris-, fui al baño principal a bañarme, recordé que no tenía nada de ropa, suerte que siempre llevaba ropa interior extra en el bolso, cuando Salí le pedí algo de ropa, buscó algo en su ropero pero no tenía mucha ropa ya que casi ni estaba en ese departamento, saca una remera y me la pasa, era enorme –no tenés algo un poco más chico- le digo –no, no tengo, tengo una solución más práctica, dormí en ropa interior- -¡Kris!, no deja me pongo la remera- desgraciadamente no tenía nada que ponerme abajo así que tuve que dormir solo con la ropa interior y la remera, me saco la toalla, ya con la ropa interior puesta y antes de ponerme la remera me miro el vientre aunque no se me notaba nada ya sentía como crecía, como pateaba, le dediqué una sonrisa sincera a mi bebé, lo acaricie y antes de que pudiera bajar del todo la remera, siento las manos de Kris que acariciaban mi vientre, me susurra al oído –TE AMO MI AMOR-, baja a la altura de mi pansa y dice – a vos también hijo o hija no sé lo que seas pero papá te ama mucho- después de eso lo besa, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de mis ojos, lo beso y termino de ponerme la remera que más bien parecía una carpa, cuando me doy la vuelta para acostarme veo a Kris solo en boxers –¿no pensas dormir así no?- le pregunto –sí, que tiene de malo- me contesta –Kris, me da vergüenza que duermas así, ponete algo- el me miro sabía que todavía tenía algo de inocencia en mi -mela somos novios, ya hicimos el amor, tenés un hijo o hija mío ahí adentro voy a tener que esperar meses para volver a hacerte el amor, estar dentro tuyo y por vos voy a esperar esos meses, necesitas algo más para convencerte de que ya no tenés que tener vergüenza de que durmamos desnudos o con ropa interior- termino de decir eso y se acostó en boxers luego me acosté yo en una punta y Kris me agarró muy cuidadosamente de mi pansa me acercó a él y así nos dormimos.

A la mañana siguiente Kris me levanta con un desayuno que el mismo había preparado a pesar que no cocina muy bien, lo senté junto a mí y desayunamos juntos, el celular de Kris empezó a sonar y atendió, era su mamá estaba en corea de visita y la tenía que ir a buscar al aeropuerto. Kris me deja a mí en mi departamento pero antes de bajar me da un último beso y a mi vientre también, cuando subo encuentro a Katy y Tefy desayunando con sus novios todo tenían cara de enojados -¿Qué paso acá?- pregunte y nadie contesto me siento con ellos y Katy me dice -yo quiero tener un bebé pero Kyungsoo no quiere- -y a vos que te pasa Tefy- -Chen quiere tener un hijo pero yo no - -eemm… no sé qué decirles cambien de parejas no se-, los chicos se miraron entre si confundidos con mi respuesta.

Kris fue a buscar a su mamá al aeropuerto, cuando llega ve a su madre con una chica muy linda, -mamá ¿Cómo estás?, tanto tiempo- le dijo sin darle importancia a la joven allí presente –bien hijo gracias, ¿te acordas de ella?- le pregunta la señora Wu - -discúlpame pero no me acuerdo- le contesta Kris –ella es tu prometida, Yuri- -¿Qué, cómo voy a casarme con ella si ni siquiera la conozco?, no, no, no me voy a casar y menos con ella- -pero hijo, estoy en corea para arreglar los términos de la boda- -no mamá, no podes venir después de 6 años y decirme que voy a casarme con una desconocida- -hijo, esto lo decidimos con los papás de Yuri cuando tenían 9 años- -no mamá, ya soy un hombre y no podes obligarme-. Kris lleva a su mamá y a la chica a su departamento. Una vez en el departamento se sientan en el sillón y la señora Wu intenta convencer a Kris para casarse con Yuri pero se niega en todo momento dicho eso se va de su departamento directo al mío, cuando llega me llama y hablamos en mi pieza, se sienta en mi cama y me dice –tengo un problema- -¿Qué paso? – mi mamá vino desde Canadá con Yuri… mi eemm… mi supuesta prometida- -¿Qué, te vas a casar?, ¿ella sabe de mí?, ¿sabe que te voy a hacer papá?–no, en realidad no sabe nada- -¿por qué no le dijiste Kris?- -no se mi mamá es muy estricta- -si amor todo lo que vos quieras pero ahí un bebé de por medio- -me da miedo mel- - Kris si fuiste hombre para dejarme embarazada, tenés que ser hombre para enfrentar a tu mamá, Aish sabes que Kris necesito a un hombre al lado no a un nene que teme decirle a su mamá que no quiere casarse y está por ser papá, ahí no quiero seguir peleando ándate, por favor- - mel por favor, no es mi culpa- - Kris dije que no quiero pelear, ándate por favor- cerró la puerta de un portazo, me largue a llorar, no quería perder al amor de mi vida y padre de mi hijo, pero no dejaba de ser un niño, del otro lado de la puerta estaba Kris también llorando, yo por mi parte me sentía muy mal, no solo por lo de Kris con Yuri sino porque sabía que Kris no tenía la culpa. Abro la puerta y veo a Kris sentado a un lado, lo levanto y le digo – perdón mi amor, sé que no fue tu culpa perdóname, te amo, te amo- -no mi amor perdóname vos a mí, sé que tuve que decirle a mi mamá lo nuestro y más que voy a ser papá, también te amo- nos besamos, entramos a la pieza y cuando Kris se puso juguetón lo hice acordar que tenía a su pequeño heredero o heredera adentro, Kris me mira y me dice -¡tengo una idea!- -así, ¿cuál es?- y empieza a contarme – voy a organizar un día para que te acerques a mi mamá vas a pasar todo un día con ella- -Kris estás loco, ni siquiera sabe que existo y vos queres que pase todo un día con ella, me dijiste que tu mamá es muy exigente con respecto a tu pareja y si no le agrado es más y si me odia- muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza –amor quédate tranquila, todo va a salir bien- -está bien amor confió en vos, pero no hagas que me arrepienta-.

Kris se va de mi casa y vuelve a la suya a hablar con su mamá, llega a su casa –mamá tenemos que hablar- dice Kris -si hijo, espero que sea de la boda – dice la señora Wu –si, es de eso, no puedo casarme con Yuri- -¿Por qué no hijo? –porque eemm... Tengo una novia y emm…- - habla hijo- -tengo una novia y está esperando un hijo mío- -¿Cómo sabes que es tuyo? ¿Quién dice que no es de otro y te lo quiere encajar a vos?- -mamá estoy seguro que es mío, ella no va por la vida acostándose con cualquiera, aparte fui su primera vez-le dijo Kris- ¿ por qué no me dijiste nada?, ¿quién es esa chica?, ¿cómo se llama?, ¿de dónde es?- miles de preguntas le hiso la señora Wu a Kris y el contestó algo aliviado ya que la reacción de su madre había sido mucho mejor de lo que él esperaba –no te dije nada por miedo a como reacciones, ella se llama Melany Alfonso, es de Argentina- -¿quiero conocerla y juzgar si es una buena chica para vos, ¿sabe lavar, cocinar, planchar, limpiar?- -mamá la quiero para que sea mi mujer no mi empleada- -¿sabe algo de lo que mencione?- -Aish, si sabe hacer todo lo que mencionaste, además es tierna, buena, inocente pero no tanto, chiquilina, chistosa, un poco vergonzosa, no es para nada tímida y es muy transparente lo que piensa lo dice, es muy dura pero cuando la conoces bien te das cuenta de que es muy buena persona, eso si habla mucho y más cuando está nerviosa, es una cotorra, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber de ella, yo la voy a ver y le voy a decir que se prepare para mañana a la mañana así pasan todo el día juntas así se conocen mejor- -está bien hijo por vos voy a conocer a esa puta que te separa de Yuri- -mamá entende de una vez no me gusta Yuri ella no es mi tipo, y aunque lo fuera estoy enamorado de Mela-. Estaba acostada en mi pieza pensando en nombre para mi bebé cuando llega alguien a la casa, entra a mi pieza era Kris –hola amor ¿todo bien? – le digo –si, mel eehh… escúchame mañana vas a ir a conocer a mi mamá, ya sabe todo lo nuestro y que esperas un hijo mío- -¿cómo reacciono? , ¿me va a matar?- le pregunto –no mi amor quédate tranquila, accedió a conocerte- -uff que alivio pensé que mi hijo ya no tendría mamá- -mi mamá es una mujer muy dura, muy fría ahí veces en las que ni a mí me dice que me quiere, no te sorprendas si no es afectuosa con vos o con él bebé es normal en ella, termino de decirme eso y me lance sobre el para abrasarlo y besarlo –mi amor nunca más te va a faltar afecto, ahora me tenés a mí y a nuestro hijo- -gracias amor me gusta saber que cuento con vos, con que vos estés conmigo me basta y me sobra y ahora no sos solo vos también esta esté porotito adentro tuyo que me va a hacer muy feliz, te amo-.

A la mañana siguiente me levanto temprano, Kris ya estaba en mi casa ya que se había quedado a dormir conmigo porque en su casa estaba su mamá con esa tal Yuri, me levanté para bañarme y prepararme para pasar el día con mi futura suegra, Katy y Tefy me ayudaron a elegir la ropa yo las veía medio distantes con sus parejas y algo juguetonas con el novio de la otra, ósea Katy estaba agarrada de la mano Con Chen y Tefy con Kyungsoo -¿Por qué están así?- pregunté y Chen contesto –seguimos tu consejo y cambiamos de pareja haber que pasa- -¿Qué?, no lo decía enserio, solo lo dije por decir- les digo –ya se pero queríamos probar, no perdemos nada con intentar- me contesta Kyungsoo -. Terminé de arreglarme y me fui a la entrada del hotel, en la puerta me esperaba Kris con su mamá junto a él, mi corazón se detuvo en cuanto vi a esa mujer tan fría, tan seria, tan amargada pero me calmé en cuanto se me acerco Kris –Mel ella es mi mamá Sora Wu, mamá ella es mi novia, futura esposa y madre de mis hijos Melany Alfonso- -es un gusto señora Wu-, no me respondió nada ni siquiera me miro –¿ a dónde nos vamos hijo? Le pregunta a lo que Kris contesta –yo a ningún lado, ustedes van a pasar todo el día juntas, tómenlo como un día de chicas- dicho eso Kris se sube a su coche y se va, me quede congelada, la mujer me quedaba mirando con odio yo sin darle importancia le digo –¿bueno señora a donde le gustaría ir? Ella me contesta – a donde sea que no estés vos- -señora sé que no le caigo bien por el hecho que no soy Yuri pero me gustaría intentar llevarme bien con usted no solo porque es la madre de Yi Fan sino porque va a ser incómodo para las dos tener que pasar tiempo juntas ya que las dos amamos a Yi Fan y queremos pasar tiempo con él, aparte ahí un bebé de por medio y por último va a ser duro para Yi Fan vernos pelear todo el tiempo- le digo, ella queda impresionada nadie nunca la había tratado así, -mi hijo tiene razón sos un poco dura-. Nos vamos a una cafetería cercana al hotel, nos sentamos yo pido un café con leche y ella solo café -¿de cuánto tiempo estas? – estoy de un poco menos de una semana, 6 días maso menos señora- -por favor no me digas así, decime Sora- -está bien Sora, espero que nos llevemos bien por su hijo, por su nieto y por nosotras no me gustaría llevarme mal con la madre del amor de mi vida y padre de mi hijo- -¿enserio amas a mi hijo no? - -más de lo que usted piensa, más de lo que él piensa, más de lo que yo pensaba, Sora veo que usted es un poco fría con su hijo no la conozco mucho ni hace mucho pero nunca le dice a Yi Fan que lo quiere, no lo abrasa, no lo besa, ¿Por qué es así con él? –eso a vos no te importa- -por favor Sora usted es la mamá de mi novio, me duele saber que él piensa que usted no lo quiere, ¿Por qué es distante con él?- -Si tanto querés saber te voy a contar, hace mucho yo estaba con Parck Changsub el papá de Yi Fan, yo llegue muy tarde de trabajar iba a mi departamento, Changsub no sabía que iría ya que tenía mucho trabajo pensó que me quedaría toda la noche, hubiera deseado nunca haber llegado a mi casa y….. y a ver a mi marido con mi mejor amiga…, cuando llegue a mi casa sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Changsub, escucho unos ruidos seguidos de gemidos reconocí la vos de mi amiga, -¿Qué hace acá a esta hora?- me pregunte, entro a la pieza y veo a mi marido acostado en la cama y a mi amiga arriba haciéndole un baile erótico sobre el miembro de Changsub, no sabía cómo reaccionar ellos se quedaron congelados luego de unos minutos intentaron explicarme pero fue inútil no quería escuchar cuando me quise ir del departamento Changsub me toma del brazo, me sienta en el sillón y empieza a explicarme como empezó todo, intento echarme la culpa dijo que yo trabajaba todo el tiempo lo descuidaba pero no justificaba una infidelidad al final me cuenta que no solo tenía un amorío con mi amiga sino que también un hijo de solo una semana en común ese era Yi Fan, termino de decirme eso y sale mi amiga con un bebe en brazos, no aguante más, le saqué él bebé de los brazos a la chica y le dispare en el pecho pero antes de irme le disparé en el estómago a Changsub, ese mismo día en solo 30 minutos perdí a mi amiga y al amor de mi vida, Changsub no murió quedó inconsciente como me sentía mal por lo que había hecho llame a la ambulancia y escapé con él bebé.

A partir de ese día no volví a saber de Changsub, con respecto a Yi Fan iba a dejarlo en un orfanato pero algo me atraía mucho de ese bebe me causaba ternura, en el fondo entendía el porqué de la infidelidad de Changsub durante toda la relación él me pedía un hijo, yo no quería dárselo, no era el momento, me fui de China a Canadá para que no me encontraran iba a dejar a Yi Fan en una casa que creí que sería la mejor para que el creciera, lo deje en la puerta y di unos cuantos pasos las lágrimas se me caían y no sabía porque, ese bebe no significaba nada para mí era el hijo de mi marido y mi mejor amiga, sentía algo en el estómago que me hiso volver y agarrar a Yi Fan me lo llevé conmigo a Canadá ahí conocí a Josh que es mi esposo hasta el día de hoy, me sentía muy mal por haber matado a su madre que sentí que tenía que hacerme cargo del bebé, crie a Yi Fan como si fuera mi hijo, a veces no le digo que lo quiero porque él es muy parecido a ella, él no lo sabe pero es lo que más amo, él es lo más importante y lo único que tengo- -¿pero usted no tiene otro hijo con Josh?- le pregunte –sí , pero es diferente él tiene a su papá y a mí, Kris se crio sin un papá solo éramos él y yo hasta que conocí a Josh con Kris tenemos un vínculo muy fuerte por el hecho de haber pasado muchas cosas juntos, con el pasamos hambre, frio, necesidades es por eso que nos llevamos tan bien- -¿alguien más sabe lo que me acaba de contar?- le pregunte - no, nadie más ni siquiera Kris, te voy a pedir por favor que no digas nada- -está bien Sora, yo no digo nada con una condición- le digo -¿Cuál?- pregunta frunciendo el ceño –que nos llevemos muy bien, que me vea a mi como una hija, no como una rival ni nada- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de mi suegra lo siguiente que me pregunto fue si sabía cocinar, planchar, lavar, limpiar, asentí a todo lo dicho se quedó sorprendida soy tan joven y se hacer muchas cosas, el resto de la tarde fue más agradable . Nos fuimos de la cafetería las dos sonrientes vemos a Kris -¿Cómo les fue en su cita? Pregunta –bien ella es una muy buena chica, apruebo su relación- suspiré aliviada, era hora de irnos y antes de que Sora tomara un taxi para el departamento de Kris me da un abraso y me dice- cuida a mi hijo dale el cariño que yo no le puedo dar debido a ya sabes que, cuida bien de mi hijo y de mi nieto- antes de irse me toco el vientre y sonrió con ternura, Kris y yo subimos a mi departamento ahí estaban las dos parejas desordenada mirando una película en el sillón Katy estaba acostada abrasando a Chen y lo mismo hacia Tefy con Kyungsoo -¿Qué hacen así? Pregunta Kris extrañado –cambiamos de pareja le contesta Chen -¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - -es largo de explicar, mejor siéntense con nosotros a mirar una película, ya está por empezar-, nos sentamos era una película triste "siempre a tu lado", era la mitad de la película Katy estaba llorando poco y nada, Chen estaba dormido, a Tefy no se le caía ninguna lagrima ella es la más dura, Kyungsoo estaba mirando muy serio la película, yo por mi parte lloraba como una condenada soy muy maricona a Kris se le caía alguna que otra lagrima, pude notar que estos idiotas cambiaron parejas pero Chen miraba a Tefy, Kyungsoo a Katy, Tefy a Chen y Katy a Kyungsoo, opté por no darle importancia y prestar atención a la película, Kris nota como se me caían las lágrimas, decide pasar su brazo y acariciar mi mejilla para secar mis lágrimas , el mismo tenía las piernas abiertas y en medio de ellas estaba yo, sentí el rose de las enormes manos de Kris en mi vientre - ¿Qué haces? Le pregunto – nada, solo acaricio a nuestro hijo-, eso me conmovió mucho, estaba algo preocupada, mis papás no sabían nada pensaba en cómo decírselo, no iba a llamar y decirles "HOLA MA, HOLA PA, LES TENGO QUE CONTAR ALGO, VINE A COREA CONOCÍ A UN CHICO Y AHORA ESTOY EMBARAZADA, FELICIDADES VAN A SER ABUELOS", iban a enterrarme viva, faltaba unos 30 minutos para que termine la película y Katy y Chen se van a la pieza de ella a "dormir"

VERCION KATHERIN…..

Tenía mucho sueño así que le dije a Chen que vallamos a dormir, en realidad no quería dormir con él, pero me mataban las ganas de poner celoso a Kyungsoo, el mismo me miraba como diciendo –me las vas a pagar-, no le di importancia y entre a mi pieza con una sonrisa que casi me rompe la cara sabía que había logrado mi objetivo, una vez adentro le preparé una cama en el piso a Chen, ni loca dormiría con el habíamos cambiado de pareja pero no me sentía cómoda, lo veía como un hermano.

Eran las 2 de la mañana no conseguía dormir por dos razones una Chen hace mucho ruido para dormir y la otra hacía mucho calor me movía de un lado al otro en la cama, decidí acostarme al lado de Chen, ya que el piso estaba frio pude dormir bah eso intentaba estando a su lado escuchaba los ruidos de Chen, parecía que estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo.

En la mañana sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura, lo miro pero no le digo nada tampoco saco su brazo parecía que estaba cómodo, escucho que golpean la puerta no le doy importancia ya que quería seguir durmiendo, abren la puerta mi cara se puso pálida al ver a Kyungsoo y Tefy mirando la escena con los ojos bien abiertos, cuando estaba por explicarles lo sucedido Chen se despierta diciendo – buenos días MI AMOR- -¿mi amor?- pregunta Kyungsoo y se va rápido de la pieza, Tefy mira a Chen con tristeza y algo de enojo y sigue a Kyungsoo hasta su pieza donde se encerraron, -¿Cómo que mi amor?- -perdón todavía no me adapto a que estoy con vos y no con Tefy-, Salí de mi pieza, fui para la de Tefy para tratar de explicarles lo que vieron, pero cuando llego escucho unos gemidos desde adentro, no me atreví a entrar, enojada fui con Chen y le conté lo ocurrido, estaba enojadísimo quería matar a Kyungsoo pero lo calmé y le dije que lo mejor sería no hablarles más.

VERCION DE TEFY….

Me desperté temprano, había escuchado como alguien lloraba, me levanto y el que estaba llorando era Kyungsoo, me acerco a el -¿Qué te pasa Kyungsoo?- -nada, no te preocupes- me contesta – decime, podes confiar en mi- le digo –está bien, anoche escuche…. Gemidos ya me imagine quienes eran, Mela y Kris no pueden por él bebé así que esos gemidos los hacían Katy y Chen- -¿estás seguro?, me di cuenta de que Chen hace mucho ruido cuando duerme y Katy se mueve mucho y más cuando hace calor- le contesto –tenés razón, no creo que Katy y Chen nos hallan hecho eso, tendríamos que parar con esta tontería- me dice –sí , solo aceptamos esto en un momento de enojo, sin pensar, vamos a hablar con ellos para volver a estar como antes-.

Vamos a la pieza de Katy abrimos la puerta sin hacer ruido por si estaban durmiendo y nos quedamos boquiabiertos vimos a Katy y a Chen durmiendo abrasados, me sentí apuñalada era mi novio y mi amiga durmiendo juntos y encima abrasados, Katy estaba queriendo explicarnos pero cuando estaba por hacerlo se despierta Chen y dice –buenos días MI AMOR- -¿mi amor?, le dijo a mi amiga ¿mi amor?, mi amor me decía a mí, que rápido me olvidó paso por mi cabeza, Kyungsoo se fue muy mal a mi pieza, yo lo seguí, traté de calmarlo, cuando lo logré le dije que tenía una idea –te propongo hacerlos pensar mal- le digo –no te entiendo- me contesta- -vamos a hacer ruidos de gemidos así piensan que lo estamos haciendo ¿queres? - -sí, está bien-, empezamos a hacer ruidos mientras Kyungsoo miraba por la cerradura de la puerta vio a Katy escuchando todo y salía corriendo del lugar, chocamos las manos victoriosamente.

2 SEMANAS DESPUES…

VERCION KRIS…..

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el cambio de parejas, Chen y D.O tenían muchos problemas ni se hablaban, era muy frustrante siempre tener que meterse para que no terminen a los golpes en los ensayos, por su lado Katy y Tefy tampoco no se dirigían ni una palabra.

Mela me tenía de esclavo, tenía cada antojo raro, a veces no sabía de donde sacar lo que me pedía, lo peor es que a veces pedía cosas que acá en Corea no hay, sino en Argentina como el asado ¿Qué demonios es eso?, me di cuenta que es muy vaga ponía de excusa el embarazo para no tener que levantarse a buscar la cosas que quería, a veces Katy o Tefy me llamaban porque ya no la aguantaban y las cosas siguieron así hasta cumplir el mes.

FINALIZO VERCION KRIS….

Melany:

Estaba llamando a mis papás, Para avisarles que me quedaría más tiempo en Corea, no entendían por qué, ni yo quería decirles el motivo, los decepcionaría, estaba despidiéndome de ellos cuando llega Kris y grita a los 5 vientos no a los 4 sino a los 5 - ¿Cómo ESTAN MIS DOS BEBÉS?- mis papás escucharon todo ya que estaba en altavoz muy confundidos me preguntaron -¿Quién es el?, ¿a qué se refiere con dos bebes?- tuve que contarles todo –a quien acaban de escuchar es mi…. Eemm….. Mi novio, se refiere a como estoy yo y eemm… mamá estoy embarazada, es por eso que me voy a quedar más tiempo- -¿Qué?, COMO PASO ESO?, SE VA A HACER CARGO?, ¿Qué PASA POR LA CABEZA DE USTEDES?- me preguntó –ma tranquilízate, si se va a hacer cargo, se llama Wu Yi Fan, te acordas que yo escuchaba una banda coreana y estaba enamorada del edificio humano Kris, bueno lo conocí en un bar pasó lo que pasó, él es el papá de mi hijo, eso no es todo, por ahora no voy a volver a Argentina hasta que mi hijo nazca, me quedo viviendo en corea con Kris- le dije, ella me contesta –no, hija vos te venís a Argentina ahora, compras el boleto para el primer vuelo para acá- -discúlpame mami, pero no te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy avisando quiero criar a mi hijo con su papá, vos viviste tu vida a mi déjame vivir la mía, perdón por haberte decepcionado pero las cosas se dieron así- le contesto -¿y tus estudios y tu familia y tus amigos acá en Argentina, que va a pasar con todo eso? Me pregunta y antes de cortar le contesto –mis estudios, los voy a seguir cuando nazca mi bebe, voy a seguir la universidad acá, a mis amigos los voy a extrañar pero voy a hacer nuevos y mi familia, mami no voy a desaparecer, tómalo como que me estoy mudando, no abras creído que iba a vivir toda la vida con ustedes- -no, hija no pensé que te ibas a quedar para siempre pero tampoco pensé que te ibas a ir tan rápido- -bueno las cosas pasaron rápido, yo estoy por formar mi familia, bueno tengo que cortar, te voy a estar llamando para que sepas de mí y del bebé, chau ma te amo- -yo también hija aliviada, me había sacado un gran peso de encima pero estaba algo enojada con Kris por ser tan gritón y boca suelta, lo mire enojada él sabía que se había pasado, pero no podía enojarme gracias a él le dije todo a mis papás.

5 MESES DESPUES…..

Estaba acostada en mi pieza, mirando, tocando y hablando con mi bebé, ya tenía 6 meses de embarazo, tenía mucha curiosidad de que sexo iba a ser, así que le pedí a Kris que llamara a una salita de maternidad y pidiera un turno, lo hiso era para dentro de 3 horas, estaba nerviosa no sabía que sería tan pronto pensé que iba a tardar unos días en saber el sexo de mi hijo o hija. Habían pasado una hora y media, no aguantaba más, las ganas de saber me mataban así que decidí ir antes al hospital, cuando llegamos al mismo no había muchas personas, más que nada había mujeres ya con hijos, me alivie no iba a estar mucho tiempo esperando, Kris había ido a comprar cosas para calmar mi nervios y antojos, cada vez que viene con algo que a mí me gusta me enamoro más de él, es un amor, me encantaba saber que siempre iba a estar para mí al igual que yo para él, llega a la sala de espera, se sienta al lado mío me da las cosas que compro yo por mi parte le di las gracias y lo beso como siempre hacia cuando me cumple los antojos, en medio de nuestro beso escuchamos por el altavoz -Melany Alfonso por favor presentarse en el consultorio 2-, -vamos- le digo a Kris algo nerviosa y ansiosa, llegamos la doctora me hace acostar en la camilla, me levanta la remera y pone un gel muy frio en mi vientre –¡HAY ESTA FRIO!- dije, la doctora ríe y pone un aparato sobre el gel, -miren en la pantalla- dice la doctora, ambos miramos y vimos a nuestro bebé, no entendíamos mucho las imágenes pero se veía muy claro él bebé -¿Qué va a ser?- pregunte, -los felicito señores Wu van a ser padres de un fuerte y grande varoncito-, las lágrimas no tardaron en caer por mis mejillas, Kris me seca la cara y me besa, -vamos a ser papás de un campeón mi amor-.

Salimos del hospital y Yi Fan me deja en mi departamento, él se tenía que ir porque tenía ensayo, llego a mi casa dejo el bolso y me recuesto en el sillón de la sala, llegan a la sala Katy y Tefy se sientan un a un lado mío y la otra en el otro las dos se miraban con odio, -pueden dejar el odio por favor háganlo por mí, no me gusta verlas así, -si tenés razón, ¿Cómo estás?-Me pregunta Katy –si discúlpanos, ¿Qué va a ser él bebe?- me pregunta Tefy, -estoy bien re feliz, él bebe va a ser un varoncito, un mini Kris- les contesto a ambas, -hay que lindo, hay que empezar a preparar las cosas- me dice Katy -¿Qué cosas?, ¿para qué? – le pregunte , las dos se miran claramente ambas sabían de que hablaban –hay que preparar las cosas para el Baby Shower- me dice Tefy -¿para qué?, ¿cuando planearon esto?, ¿a quién invitaría?, no conozco a nadie acá en corea- les digo –vos no pero Kris si, él puede invitar a muchas personas, de paso vas haciendo amigos- me contesta Katy –está bien ahora llamo a Yi Fan para contarle y arreglar todo, o no está ocupado mejor espero que venga.

Eran las 8:00 pm, Yi Fan había salido temprano vino a mi departamento con Chen y Kyungsoo, yo estaba en la cocina terminando de preparar la comida, nos sentamos a comer Kris en una punta de la mesa yo en la otra, Katy junto a Chen y Tefy al lado de Kyungsoo, a pesar de que ninguno quería estar con la pareja del otro siguieron haciéndolo, Katy ahora pasaba todo el día con chen se llevaban muy bien, lo mismo pasaba con tefy y Kyungsoo. Había un silencio incomodo en el comedor, así que decidí romper el silencio y contarle a Yi Fan la idea que tuvieron mis amigas –Kris Katy y tefy tuvieron la idea de hacer un Baby Shower, ¿Qué te parece? –me parece buena idea, tenemos que empezar a preparar todo ya, no falta mucho para que nazca- me dice emocionado –sí, mañana hablamos bien-, terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a dormir.

Estaba acostada con Kris y el me pregunta -¿no pensaste un nombre para el bebe?- -si pero no puedo decidir- le contesto –y ¿si pensamos juntos un nombre ahora?- -dale, eemm… a mí siempre me gustó el nombre Liam?- -es lindo, a mí el que me gusta es Minho, te gusta? Me contesta –sí, me gusta Liam Minho, me gusta queda bien, ¿creo que ya tenemos el nombre de nuestro hijo no?- -si ya lo tenemos, ¿de quién va a tener el apellido?- pregunto a lo que él me contesta –obvio que el mío, él va a ser Wu- - Wu Liam Minho, me gusta- le contesto, hablando, hablando Kris se quedó dormido estaba re cansado, eran las 3 de la mañana y yo seguía sin poder dormir Liam no dejaba de patear o acomodarse, acariciando a mi hijo le decía –hay hijo ¿vos también?, ya tu papá se mueve mucho para dormir, vos no por favor-, me levanté a buscar un poco de agua, cuando llego a la cocina me quedo boquiabierta, en la cocina estaban Tefy sobre la mesada con las piernas abiertas y Chen entre ellas besándose, no sabía si entrar y decirles que los vi o irme devuelta a mi pieza, opté por mi primera opción, entre y los interrumpí –permiso tortolitos, solo quiero un vaso de agua y los dejo que sigan con lo suyo- los dos estaban pálidos, querían explicarme pero los interrumpí –chicos no tienen que explicarme nada, sé que no dejaron de quererse, no los culpo por hacer eso, es más me sorprendió que hayan tardado tanto, pero tengo una pregunta ¿ustedes no estaban enojados?, ¿Cómo se les fue el enojo tan rápido?- -si estábamos enojados pero todo fue un mal entendido, cuando entramos a la pieza con Kyungsoo y los vimos juntos y abrasados no era porque durmieron juntos ni nada de eso era porque Katy se había acostado en el piso también pero lejos de el por qué tenía calor, cuando chen se despertó y dijo eso era porque se había olvidado que estaba con Katy y no conmigo y los ruidos que escuchamos toda la noche con Kyungsoo eran solo de chen él hace mucho ruido para dormir- me contesta Tefy –si, y cuando Katy fue a la otra pieza para explicarles y escuchamos esos gemidos, no era porque lo estaban haciendo sino que estaban fingiendo que lo hacían por venganza- dijo chen – -aaaah, bueno ya tengo el vaso con agua sigan si quieren-, me voy a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Kris y yo nos levantamos, vamos a las cocina, el desayuno ya estaba preparado, nos sentamos Kris desde que se había despertado no dejaba de hacer llamadas, cuando corta la última le pregunto -¿con quién hablas Wu?- -con nadie mel- -no, decime desde que nos levantamos no dejas de hablar por teléfono- le digo algo enojada, -está bien si tanto queres saber, estaba hablando con un amigo que tiene un salón, se lo alquile para el Baby Shower de Liam, es para dentro de dos semanas- -¿Qué?, estamos muy atrasados, no tenemos Kathering, no tenemos invitaciones, no tenemos souvenirsg, no tenemos nada- -por el Kathering no te preocupes el salón tiene y es muy bueno, las invitaciones si queres podemos ir a ver algunas ahora- -bueno espera que me baño y vamos- .terminé de arreglarme y nos vamos hasta un cotillón, entramos y fuimos a ver directamente las invitaciones, no me convencía ninguna hasta que vi una que me enamoro, tenía un sobre a cuadrille con diferente tipos de azules y celestes me encantó y adentro tenía una tarjetita blanca que decía "hola me llamo:_, todavía no nací pero sos importante para mis papis así te que quiero invitar a mi Baby Shower, es el día:_ a las:_ mis papis son:_ en el salón:_. te espero . Esa tarjetita me encantaba y a Yi Fan también así que decidimos comprarla, estábamos en el coche cuando se me ocurre una idea para el souvenirsg –Kris ¿vos seguís teniendo la ecografía en tu billetera?- le pregunto, el asiente confundido, -perfecto vallamos hasta un lugar donde revelen fotos y todo eso-. Llegamos al lugar y le pido a Kris la ecografía, entramos –buenas tardes, me gustaría hacer varias copias de esta ecografía con el nombre Liam Minho arriba y una foto de nosotros dos abajo, ¿se puede hacer eso? le pregunto a la señora que atendía el local –por supuesto que sí, ¿para qué va a ser?, ¿Cuántas necesitas? Y para cuándo?- me pregunta le señora – va a ser para un Baby Shower las necesito como souvenirsg, no sé cuántas necesito, miro a Kris él tampoco sabía así que le pedimos las misma cantidad de invitaciones 150 copias necesito, cuanto antes mejor el Baby Shower es en dos semana si puede, ¿le agrega unos cuadritos de madera color celestes por favor?- le contesto, -con respecto a la foto de ustedes abajo, ¿tienen una foto de ustedes acá?- -mmm… no tenemos es que esa idea se me ocurrió recién, pero si quiere nos puede tomar la foto ahora?- le digo arreglándole un poco la camisa de Kris, suerte que los dos estábamos bien vestidos, la señora asiente y va a buscar la cámara mientras yo me miraba al espejo y me arreglaba el maquillaje, -listo párense acá por favor- nos dice, una vez en lugar indicado, Kris me abraza por la espalda abrazándome el vientre, saco la foto y una vez que nos la mostro, nos encantó, le preguntamos el precio a la señora algo apurados, ella nos lo dice y Kris le paga le dice nuestro nombre para saber quiénes somos y poder guardar la fotos, antes de irnos la señora nos dice –van a estar listas en 3 días- le agradecimos y salimos rápido del local.

Nos fuimos directo al salón para arreglar el tema de la decoración y el Kathering, llegamos y vemos al amigo de Kris con otra chica – Yi Fan ¿Cómo estás?, tanto tiempo - -hola Taemin, bien amigo si paso mucho tiempo ¿vos como estas?- le contesta Kris –bien, bien, no me quisiste decir por teléfono para que necesitas el salón ¿para que lo necesitas?- -bueno te presento a mi novia ella es Melany Alfonso, está embarazada y necesito el salón para hacer el Baby Shower- -¿Qué, porque no me dijiste nada amigo, te felicito- -gracias, pero si no te importa quiero hablar de la decoración y la comida estamos ocupados- le dice Kris –bueno antes que nada un gusto Mela, yo soy Taemin el amigo de Yi Fan y segundo si pasen, pasen- -bueno este es el salón, como pueden ver es enorme, las paredes están pintadas de color blanco, los pisos son de cerámica color hueso, las cortinas las eligen ustedes tenemos de todos los colores, los manteles y cubre sillas también y de la comida le va hablar ella que es mi mejor amiga y chef, ah! ella enseña a cocinar, no sé si tienen a alguien que quiera aprender- lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza cuando dijo eso era Katy, ella hace mucho quiere aprender a cocinar, dicho es Taemin se va a atender una llamada, -bueno me llamo Oriana Barco, el menú es este, esto es lo que damos pero ustedes pueden agregarle cosas o sacárselas, yo no entendía nada, así que deje que Kris eligiera toda la comida del Baby Shower, después de hablar de la decoración y la comida antes de irnos le pido a Oriana la dirección de donde enseñaba y los horarios, me los da y nos vamos directo a mi departamento a hacer la invitaciones, estaba realmente muy cansada, llegan mis amiga otra vez todo estaba como antes Katy con Kyungsoo y Tefy con chen, les pedí ayuda para hacer las invitaciones, no las pudimos terminar todas, eran demasiadas nos habíamos quedado justos con las invitaciones, eran demasiados invitados todos de Yi Fan, viendo la cocina me acuerdo de la chef Oriana, -Katy ¿te acordas que me dijiste que querías aprender a cocinar?- -sí, ¿Por qué? –porque hoy fui con Yi Fan a hablar con el dueño del salón y también estaba la chef, ella enseña a cocinar también, es mañana a las 11 de la mañana ¿queres ir? Le pregunto –si me encantaría, gracias- -de nada-.

VERCION KATHERIN…

Me levanté muy temprano, ya que ese mismo día tenía que ir a mi primera clase con Oriana, me preparo y cuando me fijo la hora eran las 10:53 am, le pedí a Kyungsoo que me llevara, estaba medio dormido así que tardo un poco en terminar de despertarse, se mojó la cara y me llevo estaba llegando 10 minutos tarde, cuando por fin llegue, habían bastantes personas me acerque a Oriana y le dije porque había llegado tarde, lo entiende, Oriana no estaba sola había dos chicas con ella una con pelo largo y rulitos y la otra también blanca pero esta con pelo lacio negro pero con las puntas teñidas de rubio. Cuando empieza la clase Oriana se presenta –bueno yo soy Oriana Barco, yo voy a ser su maestra, seguramente se preguntan quiénes son ellas dos, ella es Mailen Rodriguez y ella es Evelin Rodriguez, las dos son amigas mías y además son bailarinas, bueno vamos a empezar-, me cayeron muy bien las chicas, parecían divertidas, al final de la clase me acerqué a ellas y les pregunte si querían y tomar algo, las tres estaban entre el sí y el no, -tranquilas no las voy a secuestrar ni nada soy amiga de Yi Fan y Mela te acordas Ori ayer vinieron a hablar con vos y el dueño del salón- les dije –así, bueno entonces vamos-. Nos fuimos del local y fuimos a una heladería, nos compramos los helados y nos sentamos a tomarlo –y bueno, cuéntenme algo, ¿les gusta alguien? ¿Tienen novio?- le dije rompiendo el incómodo silencio, Oriana me contesta que no, al igual que Evelin a ninguna les gusta nadie ni tampoco tienen novio, Mailen duda un poco pero al final me dice que no –mentira le gusta Taemin- dijo Evelin gritando –bocona y a vos te gusta Jongin- yo confundida pregunte -¿Quién es Taemin y quien es Jongin? Oriana aguantándose la risa me contesta –Taemin es mi amigo y dueño del salón y Jongin es un bailarín de una banda- -aaaah de exo- contesto- contesto si el -¿y porque no le dicen?- -estás loca- me dice Mailen -si le digo y me rechaza después no me va a dar la cara para volver a hablarle- -y yo no le digo nada a Kai porque supuestamente nos odiamos, bah el piensa que lo odio porque siempre que nos vemos peleamos, en todas partes en los ensayos, fuera de los ensayos, en los pasillos en todas partes-, para mi tendrían que decirles, no pierden nada con intentarlo, -bueno ¿y vos no tenés novio? Me pregunta Ori –eemm… si tengo se llama Kyungsoo, también es de exo, bueno me tengo que ir porque le dije que me viniera a buscar a las 1 pm y ya son 1:30, fue un gusto conocerlas, ah ¿ustedes van a estar en el Baby Shawer no?- -las tres asienten con la cabeza extrañadas.

FIN VERCION KATHERIN….

2 SEMANAS DESPUES…

-Kris trae la última caja- le grite, ya estábamos llevando todo al salón para ayudar a decorarlo, pero fue inútil, cuando llegamos todo ya estaba decorado, estaba hermoso tenía ganas de llorar las cortinas, los manteles, los cubre sillas, los globos todo estaba de diferentes tonos de azules, celestes y negros, al fondo de todo al lado de la mesa donde estaban los souvenirsg había una gigantografia con la misma foto editada del souvenirsg. Eran las 3:30pm y tenía que ir a bañarme y arreglarme ya que el Baby Shawer empezaba la 5:00pm, vamos a mi departamento, todos ahí ya estaban casi listos solo faltábamos nosotros, nos entramos a bañar yo en mi baño y Kris en el principal, terminé de bañarme y me cambie tenía que ponerme un vestido azul y celeste que me había regalado mi suegra, se hizo la hora y nos fuimos al salón.

Cuando llegamos ya el salón estaba llenísimo, por supuesto no conocía a casi nadie, cuando estaba yendo a buscar algo para comer, me tocan el hombro me doy la vuelta y no podía creer quien era o más bien quienes eran, eran mis papás, no lo podía creer estaba re contenta, -¿Qué hacen acá?, ¿Cuándo llegaron?, ¿cómo sabían del Baby Shower?- les hice miles de preguntas de la emoción, no veía a mis papás desde hace meses –yo los llame y los invité- escucho, era la voz de Yi Fan -¿Qué?, ¿Cómo tenés su número?, ¿en qué momento?- le pregunte, el me contesto – el número lo saque de tu celular, te acordas esa mañana que hice todas esas llamadas, ¿no abras creído que en todas las llamadas hablaba con Taemin no?- -ah con razón hiciste como siete llamadas se me hacía raro que hablaras tanto- -¿Quién es el?- Pregunta mi mamá –ma, pa él es… Wu Yi Fan, el papá de mi hijo- aaaah, por fin nos conocemos, es un gusto le dicen mis papás, el gusto es mío contesta el, -bueno ma, tengo antojos que complacer, pásenla bien ahora vengo y hablamos bien, chau-.

Estábamos todos sentados en las mesas, cuando se escuchan gritos en la entrada, abren la puerta de un portazo, era una mujer muy bonita, yo no la conocía pero se veía que Kris si porque cuando la vio entrar se puso pálido -¿Quién sos? Le pregunto -¿Quién sos vos? Me contesta –yo soy Melany, la novia de Yi Fan- -aaaah, vos sos la famosa Melany-, note que me miraba con odio -sí, ¿vos quien sos?, ¿Qué haces acá?- le volví a peguntar –yo soy Yuri, abras escuchado de mi- mi semblante se cambió a uno serio -sí, lo suficiente para no quererte acá, cerca de mí, cerca de Yi Fan, ándate por donde entraste- le digo ella se ríe a carcajadas –yo de acá no me voy- -ándate no sos bienvenida acá- , Kris no decía ni una palabra al igual que los invitados, -ah no soy bienvenida, no soy bienvenida, ¿pensas que eso me importa?- me dice mientras sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo y se acercaba corriendo directo a mí, lo primero que hice fue tapar mi panza, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a lastimarme Kris reacciona y llama a seguridad, dos enormes guardias la tenían agarrada de los brazos, ella furiosa decía –me las vas a pagar MELANY, te voy a matar pero antes mato a ese hijo que tenés adentro, ese pendejo no va a nacer-, estaban por llevársela pero los paro, me acerco a ella ya que estaba inmóvil y le doy un cachetazo que hizo que hasta me ardiera la mano, le deje los cinco dedos marcados en la cara, -es sencillo, si no queres que te vuelva a dejar mis cinco dedos marcado en la cara, con mi hijo no te metas- -me las vas a pagar, vos no sabes quién soy- -hay saben que ya me aburrí, llévensela- dije, me quede congelada ni yo creía lo que había hecho, Kris se me acerca y me pregunta -¿estás bien?- -sí, quise hacer eso desde que me dijiste que era tu prometida- -jajaja, te sacaste las ganas-, -seguimos con el Baby Shower- grito Kris para que los invitados sigan con lo que estaban haciendo, ósea disfrutando.

En una mesa senté a Katy con Kyungsoo, junto a ellos a Chen y Tefy y además a cuatro chicos, se llamaban Chanyeol, Kai, Taemin y heechul, como favor para Katy le pedí a Oriana, Mailen y Evelin que atiendan esa mesa, fueron las tres chicas, dos de ellas, se pusieron muy nerviosas al ver que los chicos que les gustaban estaban sentados en esa mesa y es más los servirían toda la noche, Mailen se puso muy nerviosa al ver a que Heechul la miraba muy sonriente, opto por no hacerle caso, ya que no le interesaba nadie más que Taemin. A pesar que estaban las tres chicas Chanyeol no dejaba de mirar el celular, cuando levanta la mirada lo primero que ve es a Oriana sonriéndole tímidamente, le devuelve la sonrisa, a Chanyeol le gusto de inmediato Oriana, así que ponía cualquier excusa para viniera a atenderlo y poder verla, para Oriana a pesar de que Chanyeol le parecía lindo, se le hacía agotador tener que ir todo el tiempo, así que le pidió a otra mesera que lo atendiera el resto de la noche, pero Chanyeol se encapricho con ella, no quería otra, la quería a Oriana, no tenía otra alternativa, antes de ir a su mesa va para al baño, no se da cuenta que la seguía Chanyeol, se agacha para lavarse la cara y cuando se mira al espejo, lo ve –Señor Parck ¿Qué hace acá?- le pregunta Oriana –vine a buscarla- le contesta – - ah ya voy a servirle algo, señor- -no, no es para que me sirvas- dijo mientras serraba la puerta con llave, -¿Qué haces?, ¿Por qué cerras la puerta?- -no, te preocupes, no voy a hacerte nada, solo quiero que nos conozcamos mejor- -nos podemos conocer pero en otro lado no encerrados en el baño y solos- -sí, pero quiero que estemos solos- terminó de decir eso y empezó a acercarse a Oriana, ella se iba para atrás pero para su mala suerte, atrás de ella estaba la pared –aléjese un poco señor Parck- le dice –por favor, decime Chanyeol- -está bien Chanyeol, aléjese un poc…- y antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, sintió unos suaves labios apoyados en los suyos, unas enormes manos en su cintura, Oriana intento sacarlo pero fue inútil, el gigante era muy fuerte, hubo un momento en donde Oriana disfrutó el beso pero no dejaba de pensar en que se lo hubiera pedido, fue muy bruto al tomarla de la cintura no medía su fuerza, Oriana se avivo y decidió engañar a Chanyeol , metió sus manos en los bolsillos del gigante, el pelirrojo pensó que Oriana quería pasar al siguiente nivel, así que no dijo nada, pero Oriana no buscaba ir al siguiente nivel, si no la llave, cuando la consiguió salió de entre Chanyeol y la pared dándole un rodillazo a las partes nobles del gigante, el mismo calló arrodillado muy adolorido, Oriana consiguió salir del baño y se fue directamente a la cocina, como si nada hubiera pasado, por su parte Chanyeol espero a recuperarse un poco del golpe para después ir a su mesa también como si nada hubiera pasado, Oriana tuvo que atender a Chanyeol a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, el mismo no sacaba su mirada de encima de ella, pero por suerte en toda la fiesta no se acercó más a ella.

VERCION MAILEN….

Me había tocado atender la mesa donde estaba Taemin, Kai, Chanyeol, Katy con D,O, tefy con Chen y Heechul, me sentía muy nerviosa, no solo porque estaba Taemin sino porque Heechul no me sacaba la mirada de encima, era algo molesto e incómodo. Era la hora de mi descanso y quería ir al baño ya desde hace rato, así que fui, hubiera deseado nunca haber ido, cuando llego veo a Taemin besándose con una chica, esa chica Jessica, la chica que yo más odio, mis lágrimas empezaron a caer, Salí corriendo del baño, me sentía engañada a pesar de que Taemin y yo no éramos nada, salgo al patio trasero del salón, me siento en un esquina muy oscura a llorar, cuando escucho -¿estás bien?, ¿Por qué estas llorando?- era Heechul -eso a vos no te importa- le contesto mientras me secaba las lágrimas, -sí que me importa, sino, no te preguntaría, decime ¿Qué te pasa?,¿a quién matamos? – Me dijo con una sonrisa, con eso logró sacarme una sonrisa –eemm… vi al chico que me gusta o me gustaba besándose con la puta de Jessica- -uh, lamento escuchar eso, pero no te tenés que poner así, una chica tan bonita como vos puede tener a quien quiera- -¿enserio? Le pregunto –si obvio, es más para levantarte un poco el ánimo que te parece si después de la fiesta nos vamos a tomar algo, hablamos un poco y te despejas- estaba algo indecisa, Heechul siempre me pareció lindo, pero de ahí a salir con el –está bien, yo termino a las 9:00 si me esperas vamos- -sí, si te espero, pero ahora vamos adentro por que deben estar buscándonos- -está bien, vamos- me ayudó a pararme y me dio un abrazo, me sentía algo incómoda pero me gusto.

VERCION EVELIN…

Al igual que a Oriana y Mailen me toco atender la mesa en donde estaba Kai, estaba nerviosa no porque él estaba ahí, sino porque sabía que en cualquier momento nos íbamos a pelear, ya que nuestra relación como compañeros de baile no era la mejor,

FLASHBACK… (EVELIN)

Era mi primer día como bailarina en la S.M. Llegaba tarde a mi primera clase, subí al ascensor lo más rápido que pude, cuando entro no me doy cuenta que había un chico ya adentro, lo choco y le tiro todas sus cosas –tené cuidado, mira si me rompías algo o me lastimabas a mí, no se va por la vida corriendo- me dice con el ceño fruncido –bueno perdóname, no te vi- le contesto mientras lo ayudo a levantar las cosas que torpemente tire, se bajó del ascensor muy enojado. Yo presione el botón del 5 piso, cuando llegue había muchas chicas ahí, me acerque a una que me pareció buena gente –hola, me llamo Evelin Rodriguez- le digo –hola, yo soy Mailen Rodriguez-, me calló muy bien la chica, tanto que a la salida nos fuimos juntas a el hotel donde nos quedaríamos ya que era el mismo, estábamos saliendo y veo al mismo chico un poco alto con pelo negro y piel un poco oscura, el me ve y me dice –esta vez no salgas corriendo-, yo no le di importancia.

Pasaban los días y cada vez eran más las peleas con el ahora conocido Kim Jongin pero de apodo Kai, las peleas que teníamos eran cada vez más boludas, a veces eran porque lo miraba pero era mi profesor de baile como no iba a mirarlo. Un día en el descanso del ensayo, voy a mi departamento con Mailen, estábamos hablando y salió el tema de Kai, ella me pregunta -¿a vos te gusta Kai no? -no, no ni loca, lo odio, Aish no, no me gusta- -entonces, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto cuando no está para pelearte? –no sé, es costumbre creo- -eemm, no te creo podes decírmelo amiga- -está bien, si me gusta, pero no digas nada, por favor- -aaaaaiiiii, lo admitiste, ¿hace cuánto te gusta?, sabes creo que a vos también le gustas- -me gusta desde nuestra primera pelea en el ascensor, ¿Por qué crees eso?- le digo –porque cuando llegas tarde a los ensayos o no venís, el me pregunta por vos- -así, ¿Qué más te dice?- -no nada más eso, pero me lo dice de una forma que me da a entender que le importas y mucho-, me sonrojé, mire la hora y ya era muy tarde teníamos que volver al ensayo, como de costumbre llegamos tarde, estábamos ensayando y no le sacaba la mirada de encima a mi profesor, no podía concentrarme chocaba todo el tiempo con mis compañeras o me confundía la izquierda con la derecha, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo Mailen. Luego del ensayo en la sala estábamos Mailen, Kai y yo –bueno te espero afuera- me dice Mailen –bueno, voy a agarrar mi bolso y te alcanzo afuera- no me di cuenta que en la sala solo nos quedamos Kai y yo, me acerco a saludarlo y cuando voy a la puerta para querer abrirla estaba cerrada con llave, veo como desde el otro lado de la misma Mailen me decía –después me lo vas a agradecer- con una sonrisa y se va, yo no sabía cómo decirle a Kai, vuelvo a donde estaba el –¿no te ibas a ir?- me pregunta –si pero, estamos encerrados- -¿Qué?- trató de abrirla pero era imposible, -¿ahora qué hacemos?- me pregunta –no se vos pero yo voy a tratar de salir de acá- le dije, aunque busqué y busqué no encontré otra salida, me di por vencida, me senté en el piso algo enojada, cuando se me acerca Kai y me dice -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tanto te molesta estar encerrada conmigo?- -no, no es que no me guste, si no que…- me pone nerviosa Kai sonríe y me dice -¿Por qué?- -porque eehh… por nada.- ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto te gusto?- Kai se ríe, yo me sorprendo, ¿Él lo sabrá? ¿Mailen dijo algo? El me miró y se sonrojo. Lentamente se sentó en frente mío y se me acerco, tanto que podía sentir su respiración en mi nariz, mi corazón latía muy rápido, me tomó de los hombros llevándome hacia atrás para quedar recostada en el piso y me besó, me encanto sentir esos labios carnosos que desde hace tanto quería probar, me encanto sentir esa lengua suave que me volvía loca, cuando alejó sus labios de los míos me dijo –vos también me gustas-, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, me volvió a besar y en medio de ese beso nos interrumpió Mailen ya había abierto la puerta para dejarnos salir, nos despedimos como si nada.

Al otro día como nunca llegué temprano al ensayo, cuando llego veo a Kai, cuando intentó besarlo en la boca, el corre la cara y se aleja, no entendía porque, empezaron a llegar mis compañeros entre ellos Mailen, le conté lo ocurrido tampoco lo entendía, lo único que hiso Kai en todo el día fue ignorarme, así el resto de la semana, el resto del mes y así hasta el día de hoy.

FIN FLASHBACK (EVELIN…..)

FIN VERCION EVELIN…

El Baby Shawer estaba muy lindo, los invitados la estaban pasando muy bien, en un momento de la fiesta Evelin y Kai empezaron a discutir, ¿porque? No tenía muy claro el motivo, solo sabía que se decían todo menos "te quiero", en medio de la discusión Kai empuja hacia atrás a Evelin haciendo que se callera y se lastimara el tobillo, ya eran las 8:30 y empecé a repartir los souvenirsg para que los invitados pudieran irse, ya se habían ido todos los invitados, solo quedaban que se fueran Oriana, Mailen y Evelin, la primera en irse fue Mailen ya que tenía un especie de cita con heechul quien la esperaba afuera, la segunda en irse aun adolorida era Evelin, cuando sale por la puerta se sorprende al ver a Kai sentado a un costado de la escalera, no le dio importancia ya que estaba muy enojada con él, cuando bajó el último escalón trato de irse pero alguien la toma del brazo, ese alguien era Kai -¿Qué queres?- le pregunta Evelin con el ceño fruncido, -quiero que hablemos- le contesta algo triste –lastima, yo no tengo nada que hablar con vos- le dice Evelin, -por favor, es solo un momento, si no querés hablar conmigo al menos déjame que te lleve a tu departamento, no podes caminar con el tobillo así- -está bien, llévame, pero a mi casa-, nos subimos al coche y para al frente de mi hotel, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta para salir, la traba y me dice –te quiero pedir perdón, no solo por lo de esta noche, si no por lo de hace 2 años, cuando entraste a la S.M, esta noche te empujé y te lastimaste por mi culpa, nunca le había pegado a una mujer y me siento muy mal por eso, hace 2 años me confesaste que te gustaba, yo hice lo mismo- -si pero después de eso me ignoraste- le dice Evelin enojada –sí y eso quiero explicarte, hace mucho tiempo creo que 5 años yo….. era gay, tenía un novio, las cosas no iban bien con él, es por eso que cuando nos conocimos en el ascensor te trate mal, los siguientes días estaba de mal humor y por eso buscaba cualquier motivo de pelea, así me descargaba- -pero porque conmigo- -no sé porque, solo te veía y quería pelear con vos- -¿Cómo que eras gay?, me confesaste que yo también te gustaba y es más me besaste- -sí, lo era, pero había algo en vos que me llamaba mucho la atención, no sé qué era, tus llegadas tardes, tus peleas conmigo, tu sonrisa, tu forma de expresarte, tu forma de bailar y se notaba que disfrutabas lo que hacías, vos no te dabas cuenta pero yo te miraba todo el tiempo por el enorme espejo que había en la sala, cuando llegabas más tarde de lo normal o no venías me volvía loco, le preguntaba a tu amiga por vos- -si ella me dijo- -a medida que pasaban los días y te iba conociendo más, me daba cuenta de que no me gustaban los hombres, me gustabas vos- dicho eso Evelin no sabía cómo reaccionar, lo primero que logro decir fue –vamos a mi departamento, así hablamos mejor- a lo que Kai asintió contento, una vez arriba el siguió hablando mientras ella preparaba algo para tomar, una vez sentados en el sillón él le dice –el mismo día que te bese, salgo de la empresa y veo a mi novio afuera estaba enojadísimo –te vi, te vi besándote con esa chica, ¿Quién es?-, no sabía dónde meterme, así que tuve que decirle toda la verdad –esa chica es alumna mía, y si no te voy a mentir la besé y me gusto- -pero creí que eras gay, creí que te gustaba yo- -yo también pensé que lo era, pero esta chica me hiso cambiar de opinión, ella me gusta, perdóname pero no puedo seguir engañándote, ya no te quiero- -está bien, hasta acá llegamos, pero si no sos mío mucho menos vas a ser de esa, cuídate porque cuando menos te lo esperes la voy a lastimar, es por eso que te ignoré todo este tiempo, para protegerte porque si te pasa algo yo…. Yo me muero-.

Evelin estaba muy sonrojada, se dejó llevar por el impulso y ese impulso la llevo a sentarse sobre él y besarlo como no lo hacía desde hace 2 años, en el medio del beso, Kai da un giro a la posición de Evelin dejándola sobre el sillón, entre besos Evelin empezó a levantar la remera del pelinegro para acariciar su espalda, mientras Kai hacía un camino de besos desde su boca hasta su cuello, Luego de ese largo beso Kai agarra entre sus brazos al amor de su vida y la lleva hasta su habitación, la deja en la cama, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Kai ya se había sacado la remera, recostado sobre ella y la había besado, cuando Evelin intenta desabrochar en el pantalón de Kai, el la frena y le dice –para, para quiero hacer las cosas bien , ¿queres ser mi novia?- ella responde que si con una sonrisa en su cara –ah, antes de seguir con esto quiero decirte que… Es mi primera vez, vas a ser mi primera vez- ella lo miro sorprendida y dijo –perfecto yo voy a guiarte-, ella tomó la delantera y lo beso, en medio de ese cálido beso empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de su ahora novio y sacarlo, a él no le molestaba que ella ya tuviera experiencia en esto, es más le gustaba, incorporándose un poco él le saco la remera a su novia y empezó a besar su pecho mientras sacaba su pantalón dejándola en ropa interior al igual que él, Kai la mira por unos minutos para después decir –sos más hermosa sin ropa- ella se sonrojó y lo beso, mientras el sacaba la parte inferior de la ropa interior de ella, ella sacaba el boxers de su novio, estando ambos con la misma escases de ropa, Kai algo nervioso abrió las pierna de Evelin para asomar la punta de su miembro a la entrada de Evelin, ella gritaba pero de dolor, cuando por fin entro en ella, Evelin sabía que ya había pasado lo peor ya que lastimosamente no era su primera vez, no estaba perdiendo la virginidad con el chico del que estaba enamorada desde hace 2años, unos minutos después el dolor había desaparecido por completo lo único que sentían era placer, placer y más placer, a ella le encantaba ver como el amor de su vida entraba en ella una y otra vez hasta el cansancio, después de tanto desgaste físico los dos se besaron por última vez antes de quedarse profundamente dormidos.

Cuando Mailen sale del salón la esperaba en la puerta Heechul, estaba algo nerviosa no había tenido una cita desde hace mucho tiempo –vamos a tomar un helado- le dice Heechul a lo que ella asiente, van por los helados pero en lugar de quedarse en el local decidieron ir a una plaza cercana, estaban sentados hablando, ella le cuenta que desde hace mucho ella estaba enamorada de Taemin, pero nunca se animó a decírselo por miedo a que la rechazara, estaba muy nerviosa Mailen y no paraba de hablar, por su parte Heechul solo escuchaba, odiaba saber que la chica que lo tiene enamoradísimo pero en secreto sufre por un chico que no la merece, cuando por fin la interrumpió le dice –él no te merece, sos una muy buena chica además sos divertida, alegre, hermosa, amorosa, compañera, sabes escuchar, sabes aconsejar, sabes ser una amiga- -¿y vos como sabes todo eso de mí?- le pregunta Mailen curiosa a lo que él responde –lo sé porque te miro todo el día, desde que entras por la puerta de entrada hasta que salís por ella- -¿y por qué me miras? –porque…. Me gustas Mailen, no solo eso estoy enamorado de vos y me duele mucho verte sufrir por un tipo que no merece tenerte, ¿Mai queres empezar una nueva historia conmigo, queres ser mi novia?- Mailen quedo helada, no sabía cómo reaccionar, quería hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca, cuando por fin pudo decir algo, lo primero que dijo fue que "si", Heechul muy feliz tomo sus manos y junto sus labios con los de ella. Salieron de la plaza y fueron directo al departamento de Mailen en el coche de Heechul, llegaron y se quedaron un momento en silencio tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado en la plaza, cuando por fin lo hicieron ella se despide de su novio con un beso en la boca.

Oriana fue la última en irse, cuando sale ve a Chanyeol apoyado en su auto, decidió salir lo más rápido que pudo del lugar para no hablar con el gigante pero él se adelantó, la tomo de la mano y le dijo –vos y yo tenemos que hablar- -discúlpame Chanyeol pero estoy ocupada y además no quiero hablar con usted- -me lo debes por el rodillazo, me dolió y mucho- -no fue mi culpa, vos me pusiste contra la pared y me besaste- -¿Qué no te gusto? –no dije eso, si me gusto, pero a lo que me refiero es que me lo hubieras pedido, no hubieras sido tan bruto- -si tenés razón y te pido perdón por eso, ¿queres que te lleve a tu casa ya es tarde para que vallas caminando o en colectivo- -bueno, gracias- , se suben al coche, pero ella nota que él no la llevaba a su casa sino a otra que no conocía, cuando llegan a esta casa desconocida ella pregunta -¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Por qué me trajiste?, ¿de quién es esta casa?- a lo que él responde –esta casa es mía, te traje para que podamos hablar y conocernos mejor ya que en el baño no quisiste- -pero tengo que ir a mi casa- le contesta -¿Por qué?, ¿Quién te está esperando?- pregunta el frunciendo el ceño –no nadie, pero…..- -perfecto entonces te quedas-, el la tomó de la mano y la llevo a su habitación donde se acostó, mientras ella solo se sentaba en una esquina de la enorme cama, cuando la ve tan alejada la agarra de la cintura y la acuesta al lado suyo con la cabeza de ella en su pecho, -porque fuiste tan bruto al besarme- pregunta ella –porque no sabía si me ibas a regresar el beso o me ibas a golpear y claramente hiciste las dos cosas, ¿y si lo hago ahora me regresarías el beso?- pregunta el gigante –eemm… no se inténtalo- le contesta Oriana, el pelirrojo sube encima de ella y esta vez con su permiso la besa, esta vez Oriana disfrutó más el beso que la ves anterior, porque este era con su permiso, el otro fue robado a la fuerza, Luego de unos minutos de tanto hablar se quedan dormidos abrasados.

1 MES DESPUES….

Estábamos comprando ropa para Liam ya que los invitados del Baby Shower le habían regalado más que nada juguetes, yo ya tenía 7 meses de embarazo, cuando se hizo la hora de que Yi Fan vaya a los ensayos, me deja en nuestra nueva casa, esa casa fue un regalo de la S.M hacia nosotros por la llegada del bebe, no estaba muy lejos del hotel donde vivíamos con Katy y Tefy, llegamos a la casa y Kris se cambia, se pone su ropa de ensayos y sale corriendo, unos 20 minutos después tocan la puerta yo pensaba que era Kris viniendo a buscar su botella de agua ya que siempre se la olvidaba, abro y mi corazón se detiene al ver quien era -¿Qué haces en mi casa?- era Yuri la que estaba del otro lado de la puerta –vine a visitarte, ¿te molesta?- me dice con una sonrisa burlona en la cara –si me molesta, ándate- le digo mientras intentaba serrar la puerta, pero me fue imposible ya no tenía tanta fuerza como para empujarla y sacarla, entro a mi casa y me dijo muy enojada –te dije que me las vas a pagar puta, te dije que ese pendejo no iba a nacer, esta vez no tenés a esos guardias ni a tu noviecito para defenderte, en tu estúpido Baby Shower te salvaste pero ahora no-, estaba muy asusta, tenía razón esta vez estaba sola, saca la misma navaja de su bolsillo y se acerca a mi corriendo apuntando directamente a mi vientre, intente cubrir mi panza y forcejear pero fue inútil, me había apuñalado el vientre, caí casi inconsciente al piso, pero llegue a notar como entraba Kris con mi suegra, él le sacaba la navaja a Yuri y la agarraba de las muñecas cosa que no pudiera escaparse y mi suegra trataba de poner pañuelos en mi herida para no perder más sangre, en un descuido Kris se acerca a mí para ver como estaba, Yuri se escapa, lo último que recuerdo era a Kris manejando a toda velocidad diciéndome que aguantara, que ya llegábamos al hospital, después de eso quede inconsciente por la gran pérdida de sangre.

10 horas después me desperté y ya no tenía a mi bebe adentro, miro para todos lados desesperada buscándolo y veo a Yi Fan acostado en un sillón, tenía toda la cara colorada como si hubiera estado llorando -¿ dónde está mi hijo?, ¿Dónde está Liam?, ¿le paso algo?, ¿está bien?- miles de preguntas le hice a Kris con los ojos llorosos, -mela, mi amor cálmate- -¿cómo queres que me calme?, ¿Dónde está mi hijo Kris?- -tranquila esta en observaciones, lo están chequeando por el hecho que es prematuro, pero por suerte la navaja no lo llego a lastimar- -¿y porque estabas llorando? Le pregunto preocupada -Por qué casi te pierdo mi amor, fue muy complicada la cirugía que te hicieron, durante la operación se detuvo tu corazón, pero los doctores lograron reanimarte, si hacían algo mal, morías vos o Liam, estuviste en terapia intensiva, pero por suerte todo salió bien-, suspire aliviada fue feo despertarme después de 10 horas y no tener a mi hijo adentro ni alrededor mío -¿y cuando lo traen?- le pregunte –dentro de unos minutos, seguro ya se va levantar para que le des de comer- me contesta emocionado, pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos y yo ya no aguantaba más –Kris podes ir a ver si ya me lo traen, lo quiero conocer- -está bien mel-, Kris abre la puesta y ve a una enfermera del otro lado a punto de entrar con un bebé en brazos –¿usted es el señor Wu?- le pregunta –sí, soy yo- le contesta mirando fijamente al bebé con una sonrisa en su cara, -bueno le presento a su hijo-, desde adentro yo le pregunto -¿Quién es mi amor?- él se da la vuelta con un bebe tapado hasta la cabeza con una frazadita celeste que tenía bordado el nombre "LIAM" con color azul –nuestro hijo- me contesta, de la emoción no sabía cómo reaccionar, él se me acerca y me da al bebé era hermoso, era de piel blanca, pelo bien negro, labios bien carnosos y rojos, lastimosamente los ojos no podía verlos ya que estaba dormido, sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar, no podía creer que era mamá de este bebe tan hermoso como lo era Liam, mientras lo amamantaba no podía dejar de mirarlo, de besarlo, de acariciarlo simplemente era perfecto, Kris estaba sentado al lado mío, también mirándolo y acariciándolo, en un momento Liam abre los ojos, eran unos hermosos ojos chinitos color marrón claro, como los de Kris y los míos, en medio de esa escena tan conmovedora entran Katy y Tefy con Chen y Kyungsoo a la habitación donde estaba para conocer a Liam, la primera en acercarse es Katy que me dice –es igual a Yi Fan pero tiene tu nariz, te felicito amiga es hermoso-, la otra es tefy se me acerca y me dice- te felicito amiga, tenés una hermosa familia-, miro a Kris y no le sacaba la mirada de encima a Liam, tenía su dedo enredado en su manito –lo se amiga, gracias-, luego se acercan para conocer al nuevo Wu, Chen y Kyungsoo –felicidades Kris, es igual a vos- le dice Kyungsoo, luego le dice Chen -bueno chicos los felicito es hermoso su hijo, pero tenemos que irnos ya- -¿Por qué?- -porque en la sala de espera hay muchas personas esperando conocer a Liam, entre ellos tus papás y tu suegra- -hay, ¿enserio?, hacelos pasar, por favor-, se van las dos parejas y a la habitación entran mis papás y mi suegra –hola hija- me dice mi papá- -hola papi, hola mami, hola Sora, le presento a Liam, su nieto-, se acercaron los 3 abuelos con los ojos llorosos a conocer a su nieto, mi mamá y mi suegra estaban llorando y mi papá tomaba a Yi Fan del hombro y le decía –cuida de mi hija y de mi nieto vos, no quiero que sufra, porque la haces sufrir y yo….- -vos nada papá déjalo- lo interrumpí, Kris lo mira y le dice –no tiene de que preocuparse, si la cuidé estos 7 meses la puedo cuidar el resto de mi vida, si a su hija le pasa algo yo me muero- -sos un buen chico Wu y me alegra que pienses así-, -¿de quién va a tener el apellido Liam?- pregunta mi mamá, a lo que yo le contesto –va a tener el apellido del papá mami-, mi suegra sonríe y dice –va a ser un Wu-, se fueron todos y solo nos quedamos Kris y yo con él bebe queríamos quedarnos un rato a solas antes de que se lo llevaran, –¿Alguna vez pensas en volver a Argentina?- me pregunta Kris –si a veces pienso en eso en mis amigos, en mi familia, pero acá te tengo a voz ahora tengo a Liam y no quiero dejar todo solo por extrañar a un par de personas, mi vida esta acá ahora junto a voz, junto a nuestro hijo- le contesto, el solo me besa y le da un beso en la cabecita Liam, esa escena me gusto porque a pesar de que al principio no estaba tan contento con la noticia de ser padre ahora ama a Liam y es lo más importante en su vida como en la mía, en un momento veo que Kris llama a todos nuestros conocidos, no entendía porque, cuando ya estaban todos en la habitación y algunos en el pasillo, él se arrodilla frente a mi –Mel acá en enfrente de nuestro hijo, en frente de nuestras familias, en frente de nuestros amigos quiero decirte todo lo que te amo, me cambiaste mucho, antes de conocerte yo era el típico hombre que se acostaba con la primera mujer que se le cruzaba, antes de conocerte yo tomaba mucho, todos los fines de semana y siempre hacia problemas en todos los bares a donde iba, cuando te conocí increíblemente tire el trago que tenía en la mano, te voy a hacer sincero, cuando te vi en lo único que pensaba era en tener solo sexo con voz, pero me cortaste el rostro jajaja, con el tiempo te fui conociendo y me di cuenta de que sos diferente a las demás, me diste otra alegría que es nuestro hijo, mi mini heredero, voy a resumírtelo, ¿queres ser mi esposa?, ¿queres ser la señora Wu? -, me quede helada, no sabía cómo reaccionar, -pero Yi Fan tengo 17 en unos días cumplo los 18 años, faltan exactamente una semana para ser mayor-, le digo –no importa voy a esperar que seas mayor para hacerte Wu-, se me caían las lágrimas de la emoción, lo primero que salió de mi boca fue –sí, quiero ser la señora Wu-, todos los presentes aplaudieron, él se me acerco y me beso secándome las lágrimas –te amo niña- me dijo y saco una cajita de su bolsillo, lo primero que vi eran sus ojos llorosos, baje la mirada y vi un anillo con un diamante muy brillante, lo saco y me lo puso en el dedo, no me saque el anillo que me había regalado cuando me pidió que sea la novia, solo lo puse adelante, -yo también te amo edificio humano, mi edificio humano- le contesto contemplando el anillo, antes de que se llevaran al bebe, le dijimos a la enfermera que nos sacara una foto a los tres, cuando la vimos nos quedamos sorprendidos recién en ese momento nos dimos cuenta de que éramos padres, teníamos que madurar ya que los dos éramos muy inmaduros para nuestra edad, a los dos no agarraban ataques de locuras y empezábamos a joder al otro.

FLASHBACK (MELANY).

Estaba preparándome para ir a hacerme una ecografía y salgo de bañarme, cuando termino de cambiarme veo a Kris sentado en la cama mirándome, note que quería aguantar la risa no le di importancia y seguí con lo mío, voy al baño y cuando quiero prender el secador para secarme y plancharme el pelo sale todo harina del mismo, quede toda blanca, tenía todo el pelo blanco parecía una vieja, por su parte a Yi Fan le había agarrado un ataque de risa, me acerque a él y solo lo golpee, tuve que volverme a bañar. Dos días después estábamos aburridos, yo tuve una idea, me levante de al lado de el ya que estábamos acostados, fui al patio trasero de la casa, agarré la manguera y empecé a mojar la parte del patio que tenía cerámica, -¡KRIS, KRIS AYUDAME POR FAVOR!- lo llamé con un tono asustada, el vino corriendo rápido, yo lo esperaba del otro lado de las cerámicas mojadas tratando de aguantar la risa, cuando quiso pasar por las cerámicas se calló sentado, me empecé a reír mientras le decía –eso es por lo del otro día Wu-, se levantó algo enojado, pero solo se rio y me dijo – la estaba esperando-, dicho eso se me acerco, me beso, no me di cuenta que me llevaba directo a la piscina y luego me tiró en ella pero con cuidado por la panza.

FIN FLAHSBACK.

VERCION MAILEN…

Había salido de conocer a Liam y veo a Taemin acercándose a mí, yo no quería verlo, muchos menos hablarle, se me acerca me toma del brazo y me lleva hasta la cafetería donde no había nadie que conozcamos, ¿Qué queres Taemin?- le pregunto enojada, -solo quiero hablar con voz- -¿y de que queres hablar?- -de lo que viste en el Baby Shower, en el baño con Jessica- -Taemin, no tenés que explicarme nada, nosotros no somos nada- -no lo somos, pero te lo quiero explicar porque sé que estas enamorada de mi- -discúlpame, querrás decir estaba, ya no lo estoy- -¿no lo estás?, que lastima- -¿Por qué que lastima?- -porque….- me dice mientras se me acerca y me toma por los hombros- -porque… a mí también me gustas- después de decir eso me beso, intenté sacarlo pero fue inútil me tenía agarrada muy fuerte, cuando decidió soltarme miro para la puerta y veo a Heechul parado mirando con los ojos llorosos –Heechul no es lo que parece- le digo –sé feliz Mailen- terminó de decir eso se dio la media vuelta y se fue –bueno, mira el lado positivo ahora nada nos impide ser novios- -sí, ya no me gustas, ahora amo a Heechul- -no, ahora vas a estar conmigo- me dice Taemin agarrándome de los brazos muy fuerte –soltame, yo no quiero estar con vos, porque no vas a besar a Jessica- -ella me beso, no yo a ella- -no me interesa, déjame-, termino de decir eso y como puedo me suelto y voy tras mi novio, lo encuentro sentado en un banco afuera del hospital –Heechul, déjame explicarte- le digo sentándome al lado de el –déjame, porque no vas a besar otra vez a Taemin, ¿nunca lo olvidaste no?, ¿Por qué quisiste ser mi novia si no lo olvidaste, para jugar conmigo como él lo hace con voz?- -no Heechul, escúchame el me besó a mí, por supuesto que ya lo olvide, pero no podía sacarlo me tenía agarrada muy fuerte, créeme por favor yo te quiero a vos, acepté ser tu novia porque cuando me confesaste que estabas enamorado de mí, me di cuenta que hablabas enserio, así que decidí darte una oportunidad y ahora…..- -¿y ahora qué?- -y ahora me enamoré por completo de voz- -¿enserio?- -si mi amor, yo te amo solo a voz, perdóname por favor- -no- -¿Por qué no?- -no te perdono, porque no tengo nada que perdonar, él te besó a voz no vos a el- -gracias mi amor- -te amo Mailen- -yo también te amo Heechul- -ah me hiciste acordar, tengo que hacer algo- -¿Qué tenés que hacer?, le pregunto preocupada por la cara que tenía –ya vas a ver-, después de decir eso va corriendo hasta la sala de espera donde estaba Taemin, lo sigo y cuando llego veo a Heechul agarrando a Taemin de la camisa y dándole una piña en la boca cayendo el al piso, cuando se levanta tenía la boca sangrando pero antes de que pudiera devolverle el golpe, lo sacan del hospital.

FIN VERCION MAILEN….

2 DÍAS DESPUES…

Estaba preparándome para irme del hospital ya que me habían dado el alta, Liam estaba dormido en la camilla, se veía hermoso con el enterito celeste y un gorrito blanco con detalles celestes que hacia juego con el mismo que le regaló mi mamá, Kris me tenía que esperar en la puerta con el auto, cuando llega una enfermera, se me hacía conocida pero no podía verle muy bien la cara ya que tenía un barbijo –necesito llevarme al bebe, para hacerle un último estudio- me dice –bueno- le digo yo mientras agarraba a mi hijo y se lo entregaba, cuando se lo doy se para en la puerta mirándome y se saca el barbijo, era Yuri con mi hijo en brazos –te dije que me las ibas a pagar, pero quédate tranquila a voz no te voy a hacer nada, tu hijo va a ser el que tome tu lugar- -por favor, dame a mi bebe, a mi aceme lo que voz quieras pero no lastimes a mi hijo por favor- le digo con el corazón detenido –ya es tarde, ya tengo a tu hijo y depende de voz el que no le haga nada-, dicho eso salió corriendo con mi hijo, Salí corriendo tras ella pero cuando la quise alcanzar se subió al ascensor, bajé por la escaleras lo más rápido que mis piernas me dejaron, cuando llego a la puerta no la veo por ningún lado, me puse a llorar, no podía creer que le había dado a mi hijo a esa mujer. Kris llega al hospital y me ve en el piso llorando desesperada -¿Qué te pasa mi amor?, ¿Dónde está él bebé?- me pregunto mientras me levantaba y abrasaba –me lo robaron Kris, me lo robaron- -¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Quién?- me pregunta desesperado –fue Yuri, estaba preparándome para irme y entró a mi habitación vestida como enfermera, tenía la cara tapada por un barbijo, me pide él bebé para hacerle el último estudio, yo se lo doy, cuando estaba en la puerta se saca el barbijo y me doy cuenta de que era ella, me amenazó y salió corriendo del hospital, se llevó a nuestro hijo Kris hay que encontrarla por favor- -si mi amor la vamos a encontrar, no te preocupes, vamos a casa- -no, no vamos a hacer la denuncia- -no, estas muy nerviosa, te dejo a vos en casa y yo voy a hacer la denuncia- me dice –no, Kris yo quiero ir con voz- le digo secándome las lágrimas, el asiente mientras me da un abrazo para calmarme.

Vamos a la comisaría y Yi Fan presenta la denuncia, yo estaba en shock no podía creer lo irresponsable que fui, luego de hacer la denuncia fuimos a nuestra casa a descansar un poco, estaba muy nerviosa, cuando llegamos me acosté en el sillón echa mierda, Kris se sienta al lado mío en el mismo estado –lo vamos a encontrar mi amor, no te preocupes- -si Kris , pero ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que era ella?, ¿Cómo pude darle a nuestro hijo a esa mujer?, ¿y si le hace algo?- -no mi amor, tranquila no le va a hacer nada-, después de unos minutos de tanto llorar me quede dormida.

VERCION KRIS….

Llegamos a nuestra casa y Mela se acostó en el sillón del living, me dolía mucho verla así, me senté al lado de ella para calmarla, cuando se cansó de llorar se quedó dormida, fui a nuestra pieza para buscar una frazada, cuando la tapo empieza a sonar el teléfono, atendí -¿hola?- -hola mi amor ¿Cómo estás?, yo bien disfrutando de nuestro hijo hasta que decida qué hacer con el- -¿Yuri?, por favor no le hagas nada, es solo un bebé él no te hiso nada, por favor- -eemm…. No sé, si no fuera por este pendejo vos estarías conmigo y no con esa- -no, no es así, no te quiero, yo amo a mi mujer que es Melany y él bebe no tiene nada que ver porque cuando la conocí no tenía al bebe, ella supo enamorarme, por favor no le hagas nada, ¿Qué queres?, ¿plata, eso queres?, te doy lo que voz quieras pero por favor no le hagas nada a Liam- -no quiero plata, el que no le haga nada depende de vos y de la otra, no quiero a la policía en esto, porque si no tu lindo hijito no la va a pasar bien- -si no queres plata ¿entonces qué queres?- -¿no lo entendes?, te quiero a voz Yi Fan, vamos a criar a nuestro hijo juntos mi amor- -estás loca Yuri, primero ya te dije que no te quiero, segundo no es nuestro hijo es mi hijo y de mi mujer- -ay ya me canse, te propongo algo, vos por tu hijo, ¿queres?- -¿Cómo yo por mi hijo?- -si eso, vos te entregas y yo te devuelvo a tu hijo sano y salvo- -¿y quién me asegura que Liam va a estar bien- -eemm… Vas a tener que confiar en mi Yi Fan- -está bien, ¿Dónde y cuándo?- -en la fábrica abandonada de Hongdae, en dos días- -porque esperar tanto- -porque si, ah tu mujercita no puede saber nada de esto- -ok- -chau mi amor- -chau Yuri-, colgué el teléfono preocupado, no sabía si decirle a Melany o callarme por el bien de mi hijo, decidí callar.

Lleve a Melany a nuestra pieza para que descansara bien y al lado mío, cuando la miraba se le caían alguna que otra lágrima a pesar que estaba dormida, me sentía mal por no decirle nada, pero no quería que se sintiera mal y mucho menos que le hagan algo a mi bebe, solo me quedaba esperar los dos días, se me empezaron a caer las lágrimas iba a tener que dejar a la mujer que quiero por la culpa de Yuri, pero a cambio de eso mi hijo iba a estar bien, la mire ya no le caían las lágrimas y la bese, ese sería uno de los últimos besos, la abrase muy fuerte y aunque estaba dormida le dije que la amo, al cabo de unos minutos me quedé dormido entre sus brazos.

Al otro día me desperté y no estaba al lado mío, me levanté algo asustado, fui para el living y no la encontraba, fui a la cocina y tampoco, cuando voy para el comedor estaba sirviendo el desayuno me mira y me dice –desde que tuve a Liam te descuidé mucho y te pido perdón por eso, así que te prepare este desayuno, espero que te guste-, se me caían las lágrimas, no podía dejarla –gracias- -pero ¿porque lloras mi amor?- -por nada mi amor, porque te amo- -si yo también pero no llores-, me fui a mojar la cara en el baño de abajo y fui a desayunar, me senté, realmente se había esforzado, le costaba un poco cocinar comida coreana pero esta vez enserio le había salido muy bien, durante todo el desayuno no dije ni una palabra, ella solo me miraba -¿te pasa algo? Me pregunta –no, no me pasa nada- le conteste con la cabeza gacha -¿y por qué estas así, Yi Fan te conozco sé qué te pasa algo, contame- -¡te dije que no me pasa nada, me tiene que pasar algo para estar callado!-, ella solo se quedó callada –perdón- me dijo agachando la cabeza –no tenés que disculparte por todo Melany- golpee la mesa y me fui directamente al baño donde me encerré las lágrimas me caían en más cantidad, nunca le había gritado de esa manera o mejor dicho nunca le había gritado, mucho menos asustado con el golpe que le di a la mesa, cuando salgo, veo a Melany sentada en el sillón del patio, me acerco a ella -¿Melany?- -¿Qué queres Yi Fan?- -perdóname, no te quise gritar así- -¿Por qué lo hiciste?- -es que estoy muy nervioso, nuestro hijo solo tiene 4 días y me asusta pensar que Yuri le pueda hacer algo- -si Yi Fan, a mí también me asusta, me duele mucho no tenerlo conmigo, pero yo no te grite por eso, al contrario me levanté y te hice un desayuno porque sos mi marido y desde que tuve al bebe te descuide mucho- -ya se, soy un idiota, me siento muy mal por haber hecho eso, perdóname- -Aish, no me puedo enojar con vos, pero que no vuelva a pasar Yi Fan, te necesito mi amor, no quiero que peleemos- -yo tampoco mi amor, gracias, te amo Mel- -yo también-, me senté junto a ella, la abracé y la besé, luego de unos minutos de estar callado, ella se levanta y me dice –sentados acá no vamos a encontrar a nuestro hijo voy a buscarlo yo- -¡NO!-, le digo casi saltando del sillón -¿pero porque no? Me pregunta –deja a la policía que lo busque, mira si se entera que la estás buscando y le hace algo al bebe- fue la primera excusa que se me ocurrió –tenés razón, voy a traerme algo para tomar ¿queres algo?, -si un jugo, gracias-, se fue para adentro, luego de unos minutos vuelve pero no tenía nada en las manos salvo mi celular y la cara roja -¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto, ella me contesta –decile a la otra que estás conmigo, que no te mande mensaje- termino de decir eso y me tiro el celular, -¿Por qué decís eso? Le pregunto –fíjate vos de lo que estoy hablando- dicho eso se fue para adentro, miro el celular y tenía un mensaje que decía -24 HORAS MI AMOR, 24 HORAS Y TE TENGO CONMIGO-, me quede congelado, cuando conseguí reaccionar fui para la pieza y había un bolso en la cama -¿Qué, que vas a hacer?- -me voy- -¿A dónde te vas?-,le pregunto sentándome en la cama y tapando el bolso para que no pudiera seguir metiendo su ropa –no te importa-, note que tenía la cara colorada, estaba llorando –por favor decime- -no te importa Yi Fan, déjame seguir armando mi bolso- -no te vayas Mel, no es lo que parece- -si no es lo que parece ¿entonces qué es?, ¿Cómo explicas ese mensaje?- -no puedo decirte- -bueno si no tenés la confianza para contarme que te pasa entonces me voy- me dijo mientras agarraba su bolso y se iba para la puerta, la seguí hasta la salida y la tome del brazo –no te vayas- le digo mientras me caía una lágrima –perdóname Kris, pero no me tenés confianza y eso me duele mucho- termino de decir eso, me tomo de la mano y me dio el anillo de compromiso, no quería que se valla pero antes de mi bien estar está el de mi hijo, vi cómo se subía a su coche, el coche que le regale en el Baby Shower, antes de que se fuera le pedí un último beso, me lo negó pero se lo terminé robando, vi cómo se iba y mis lágrimas caían en más cantidad en ese coche se iba el amor de mi vida y no podía hacer nada.

FIN VERCION KRIS…

Me subí a mi coche, estaba muy mal, no podía creer lo que me había hecho Kris, no me di cuenta que me había pasado un semáforo en rojo, crucé la calle y del otro lado venía un camión a toda velocidad, lo último que recuerdo fue un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza y una luz acercándose a mí.

UNOS DIAS DESPUES…..

Me levante, me dolía mucho la cabeza, tenía la misma vendada, miro para todos lados no sabía dónde estaba, veo en un rincón a Kris dormido en un sillón, le tiró una almohada que tenía y lo desperté, -¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué me paso?, ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?- le pregunte tratando de sacarme la venda, -no Mela deja, estas en el hospital, tuviste un accidente, te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza, estuviste 3 días en coma, los doctores no tenían muchas esperanzas de que despertaras- me dice -¿Qué fecha es hoy?- le pregunte confundida –hoy es 11 de junio, feliz cumpleaños mi amor- me dice –entonces estuve durmiendo durante 3 días, entonces fue un sueño, ¿Dónde está mi hijo?- -me temo que eso no fue un sueño, si nos robaron a nuestro hijo-, mis lágrimas empezaron a salir otra vez –no me olvide de lo que me hiciste Yi Fan, me engañaste- -no, eso nunca paso, déjame explicarte lo que paso, el día que nos robaron a Liam, hicimos la denuncia después nos fuimos a casa, cuando te dormiste llamaron por teléfono atendí era Yuri, me ofreció un trato yo por Liam, no tenía otra alternativa así que acepte, el mensaje que voz viste era de ella me dijo " 24 horas mí amor y te tengo conmigo", porque en dos días hacíamos el cambio y el anterior había sido el primero, eso es todo, Mel nunca te engañe, te amo demasiado como para hacerte eso u otra cosa que pueda llegar a lastimarte -¿enserio?, Kris… perdóname, no tenía que haber desconfiado de voz, perdóname- -no Mel , perdóname voz a mí, tenía que haberte dicho, ¿me perdonas?- -no tengo nada que perdonar mi amor, ¿todavía queres que sea la señora Wu?- -obvio mi amor, ¿voz seguís queriendo ser la señora Wu?- -siempre Kris-, lo bese, lo abracé y le dije -Kris, encontra a nuestro hijo, por favor- -es inútil Mel no lo vamos a encontrar- -¿Cómo podes decir eso? sí que lo vamos a encontrar- -escúchame todavía no te di tu regalo de cumpleaños- me dice y sale de la habitación, cuando vuelve por la puerta solo se ve su cabeza el cuerpo no se le veía porque lo escondía atrás de la puerta ya que tenía en brazos mi regalo –cerra los ojos- -Kris no estoy de humor quiero encontrar a Liam- -voz solo cerralos- me dice, frunciendo el ceño yo los cierro, se me acerca, siento que me pone algo en las piernas, parecía una canasta –abrí los ojos-, primero trato de tocar el regalo para tratar de saber que era, siento como me agarran un dedo, abro los ojos rápido y el que me agarraba el dedo era mi hijo, no podía creer que tenía otra vez a mi hijo conmigo, mire a Kris que sonreía, baje la mirada a Liam y me puse a llorar, lo acaricie, lo bese –gracias Kris, me dijiste que lo íbamos a encontrar y lo me cumpliste mi amor, gracias- -no tenés que agradecer mi amor, también es mi hijo, yo también sufrí porque no lo tenía conmigo. Liam estaba más lindo que antes, se parecía más a Kris -¿Cómo lo encontraron?, ¿Cuándo?- le pregunte dándole de comer a Liam –el número del que me llamó y me mandó ese mensaje era el mismo número, no fue difícil encontrarla, la localizaron por el GPS del celular, lo encontraron hace 2 días, fui a hacer el cambio la policía estaba al tanto de cuando y donde, me siguieron y la encontraron- -¿y porque no me levantaste?- -no podía hacerlo Mel estabas en un estado muy delicado, tenés que pensar que estuviste al borde de la muerte-. Después de 5 días me dieron el alta, Kris me estaba ayudando a guardar mis cosas en el coche, en realidad él las estaba guardando yo tenía al bebé en brazos, nos subimos al coche y nos fuimos directamente a nuestra casa, cuando llegamos estaba todo apagado, Kris prendió la luz -¡SORPRESA!-, todos nuestros amigo, familiares y Kris me habían organizado una fiesta de bienvenida o eso era lo que pensaba, en el grito de todos los invitados, Liam se había despertado llorando del susto, saludé a todos y subí con Kris para hacer dormir al bebé, cuando quise entrar a la pieza mía y de Kris, el mismo cierra la puerta y me dice –esa no es la pieza de Liam- -pero él bebé todavía no tiene pieza- le contesto extrañada –eso es lo que voz pensas- me dice, me toma de la mano y me lleva a la pieza que estaba al frente de la nuestra –Kris acá solo hay cajas- le digo –voz cerra los ojos-, los cerré, abrió la puerta, me agarro de la mano y me hizo entrar, cuando los abrí, casi se me cae él bebe de la emoción, en esa pieza ya no había cajas si no una hermosa pieza color celeste, con trencitos pintados con color azul en la pared, en el medio había una cuna blanca con el nombre Liam, al lado de la ventana una silla mecedora, era hermosa la pieza, tenia de todo, un escritorio donde se cambiaban los pañales, un rincón llenos de juguetes, veo una puerta cerrada en la pieza, Kris me agarró de la mano y me llevó hasta esa puerta, cuando la abre era el baño, Liam tenía su propio baño, estaba todo echo a la medida de un nene de 6 años todo era chiquito, había un enorme espejo con estiker de pececitos, olas y todo lo que tenga que ver con el océano, había un mueble lleno de perfumes y cosas de bebe, quedé encantada con la pieza de mi hijo, volví a la pieza donde estaba Kris, me acerque y como pude lo bese, acosté a Liam en su nueva cuna, abrace a Kris –gracias mi amor, esta hermosa la pieza- -de nada mi amor, no quiero que mi hijo pase las mismas necesidades que pase yo- -y lo estás haciendo muy bien amor, ay están todos los invitados abajo y yo no tengo nada para ponerme- -no te preocupes Mel, también tengo un regalo para voz- me dice y me lleva hasta nuestra pieza, cuando entramos había una caja enorme en la cama, -este es tu regalo mi amor- -ay gracias, ¿Qué es?- -abrilo y vas a saber-, abro la caja con cuidado de no romperla, cuando la abrí había una camisa negra con detalles dorados en los hombros, abajo había un jeans clarito, a un costado había un par de zapatos tipo botitas que llegaban solo a los tobillos con tacón color negro con cierre a los costados dorados haciendo juego con la camisa y por ultimo una campera de cuero también negra, el sabía que era mi color favorito, -¿te gusta?, tus amigas me ayudaron a comprarlo- dice sentándose en la cama –me encanta mi amor gracias, encima es mi marca favorita de ropa "DUN3MIS"- -sí, siempre miras esa marca, así que supuse que te gustaba, bueno voz báñate prepárate, yo me voy a bañar en la otra pieza- me dice mientras se iba para la puerta –no, ¿Por qué te vas a bañar en otra parte?- le digo agarrándolo del brazo –creí que no querías que me bañe con voz- me dice extrañado –eso era antes Yi Fan, veni báñate conmigo- le digo mientras le halaba el brazo para que entrara al baño conmigo, él no se resistió para nada, una vez adentro cerré la puerta con llave y fui directo a él, la agarre de la cintura por debajo de la remera y lo bese, el tenía los brazos colgando, pero cuando lo bese los llevo a mis hombros, esta vez se tenía que dejar llevar por mí, entre besos lo hice sentarse en el inodoro, le saqué la remera, el hiso lo mismo, tomó la delantera por un ratito, desabrocho y me sacó el pantalón, el resto lo hice todo yo, lo hice parar y le saque el pantalón sin dejar de besarlo, antes de sacarle el boxers hice un camino de besos de su boca a su cuello, de su cuello al pecho y del pecho hasta un poco más abajo del ombligo, podría decirse que bese a la altura del boxers, se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando pero a la vez no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo al igual que yo, cuando quise sacárselo con la boca me tomó por los hombros y me levanto –esta parte la hago yo- me dijo sonriendo, lo deje, me beso de una manera que me hiso delirar, bajó sus manos de mis hombros a mi cintura mientras me besaba el cuello, sentí como metía sus enormes manos bajo mi ropa interior para sacarla, en medio de todo eso una idea pasó por mi cabeza y la puse en práctica, quería hacerlo enojar, lo miré con una cara triste y le dije –Kris no quiero, soltame-, el me miro con cara de desentendido -¿Qué, ahora me lo decís?- -me arrepentí- , a todo esto Kris ya estaba excitado, bajé la mirada se notaba por debajo de la tela del boxers su gran miembro estaba totalmente erecto, lo miro devuelta a los ojos y le digo –jajaja, na mentira mi amor, te quería hacer enojar, espere 7 meses para que vuelvas a estar dentro mío otra vez, para volver a hacerte el amor, no quiero que pares-, el me beso, esa suave lengua suya me volvía loca, me encantaba como rozaba cada parte de mi lengua y boca con la suya y me saco la ropa interior, lo hiso con una velocidad que ni el mismo podía creer, cuando quise sacarle el boxers por segunda vez, me tomo las manos y las llevo a sus hombros, apenas llegaba a tocarle los mismos, -esta parte la hago yo te dije- -está bien-, volvió a besarme esta vez no solo la boca y el cuello sino que también el pecho, me miro los mismos y dijo –Wow, te crecieron más- -sí, eso es gracias a Liam-, se sacó el solo el boxers y me metió a la ducha, luego se metió el, entre besos quede entre Kris y la pared, cuando me quise dar cuenta tenia mis piernas enredadas en la cintura de mi edificio humano, le susurre al oído –Kris, tené cuidado, la última vez tu….. Bueno eso me lastimó mucho- -¿mi qué?- me pregunta con una sonrisa pícara, mientras metía tres de sus dedos en mi boca para que los lamiera y cuando tuviera que entrar en mí no me doliera tanto como la última vez –no me hagas decirlo, ya sabes que….. Mmmm….- le dije, un gemido salió de mi boca cuando metió un dedo en mi entrada –si no me decís que, meto otro dedo- me dijo sonrojado –…mmmm… Aish tu miembro, pene, mini voz, partes nobles, entre pierna, como voz quiera decirle, ay me duele Yi Fan, te dije que no seas bruto-, se sonrojó, me dio un beso en el pecho y me dijo –jajaja, me encanta salirme con la mía- -sos un tarado, pero así tarado y todo te amo- -yo también te amo-, termino de acostumbrar mi entrada y puso la punta de su gran miembro en la misma, aun me dolía, pero no dije nada, cuando entro en mí el dolor había desaparecido y como la primera vez que tuvimos relaciones solo sentía placer, pego su pecho al mío y aumento las embestidas mientras agarraba firmemente mi cintura moviéndome hacia arriba y hacia abajo para entrar con más fuerza si es que acaso era posible, en un momento tocan la puerta y se escucha –Mela ¿ya estas lista?, todos te estamos esperando-, era Katy, nos quedamos congelados nos habíamos olvidado por completo de los invitados allá abajo, la verdad es que cuando estábamos juntos nos olvidábamos del mundo –aamm… si ya salgo- le dije, Kris por su parte se quería vengar por lo que le había hecho antes, lo de parar, así que entro con muchas más fuerza que antes en mí, aaaah….., solté un gemido muy fuerte, del otro lado de la puerta escuche –jajaja, perdón, perdón no quería interrumpir su acto de amor, apuren el asunto todos los invitados están preguntando por ustedes-, me sonrojé y le dije –jajaja, disculpa ya salgo-, después de decir eso Kris grita –querrás decir, ya salimos- -bueno ya salimos- -esta vez yo escuche tu gemido no voz en mío- me dice Katy mientras salía de mi pieza.

Salimos de bañarnos, nos estábamos cambiando, yo me puse la ropa que Kris me había regalado, me encantaba, yo fui directo al ropero, saque dos bolsas del mismo y se las di, ¿Qué es eso?- -ese es tu regalo te lo había comprado para el Baby Shower, pero como ya tenías ropa, la guarde para otro evento, -¿enserio?, gracias amor-, me dio un beso en la mejilla, era la primera vez que me daba un beso en ese lugar, la abrió y quedo sorprendido, le había regalado una camisa blanca con detalles negros en las muñecas y el cuello, un jeans oscuro, unas zapatillas blancas Adidas originals, ya que de ese tipo eran elegantes, la camisa que le regale, la había visto cuando le estábamos comprando la ropa antes de que nazca Liam, pero no se la compró por vago, así que se la compré –gracias mi amor, ¿Cómo sabías que quería esta camisa?- -te conozco Yi Fan, conozco tu gustos, a parte te vi como la mirabas-, se puso el pantalón y las zapatillas que le regale, cuando se estaba por abrochar la camisa ve de nuevo la bolsa, ve una bolsa más chiquita adentro de la misma, cuando la saca ve otra camisa igual que la de él, pensó que le había comprado otra, pero cuando la sacó vio que era mucho más chiquita que la de él, -¿y esta ropa?- me pregunta midiéndose la camisa en su torso aun desnudo –es para Minho- le contesto -¿enserio?, es igual a la mía –sí, quería que estén vestidos iguales-, siguió buscando y más abajo había un pantaloncito jeans marca Cheeky y una zapatillitas blanca también Adidas Originals como las de Yi Fan, se me acerca y me besa tomándome de la cintura yo hacía lo mismo, lo tomaba de la cintura por debajo de la camisa aun desabrochada, en medio de ese tierno beso, se escucha que se levanta Minho llorando, -vamos a ver al bebé- me dice, yo agarro la bolsa con la ropa y vamos a la pieza de en frente, cuando llegamos Minho estaba despierto mirándonos, cuando Kris lo levanta me dice –uuuf, este bebe se está pudriendo- -Kris no digas eso tonto, dámelo que le voy a cambiar el pañal-, me lo da y voy hasta el escritorio que estaba en un rincón, mientras la cambiaba el pañal siento las manos de Kris en mi cintura –es la primera vez que te veo cambiarle los pañales mi amor, es re lindo- -¿sí?, me vas a ver muy seguido, cuando termino de cambiarle el pañal, lo cambio de ropa, le puse la nueva, cuando terminé lo agarro Kris eran iguales, traje la cámara y les saqué una foto, luego de eso Kris me sacó una foto con él bebe, le sacamos una foto a Minho solito acostado en la cuna y por último nos sacamos una fotos los tres.

Cuando bajamos saludamos a todos otra vez, ya que en la primera, los saludamos rápido, la casa estaba llenísima, a pesar que era de noche había gente también en el patio, ya que teníamos luces en todo el mismo, salimos al patio y Kris se sienta en uno de los sillones a hablar con los demás integrantes de la banda, luego de dejar a Liam con Katy, voy donde el, -hola mi amor- le digo –hola amor, te quiero presentar a los otros integrante de la banda ellos son Xiumin, Tao, Suho, Baekhyun, Lay, Luhan y Sehun- -bueno es un gusto yo soy Melany la mujer de Yi Fan- -el gusto es nuestro me dice Suho- -¿la están pasando bien?- les pregunto, todos asienten –pero a todo esto ¿por qué es la fiesta?- -Yi Fan me contesta ansioso –ya vas a saber-, me quede callada pensando en el motivo de la celebración, cuando viene Katy con él bebe en brazos y me lo da.

Eran las 22:00 de la noche y Kris reúne a todos en el comedor living rodeando la mesa, me llama –Mel ¿vos querías saber porque estábamos celebrando no?- me pregunta –si ¿Por qué?- le pregunto –bueno estamos celebrando primero tu cumpleaños número 18, ya que cuando los cumpliste estabas en el hospital y segundo estamos celebrando nuestro compromiso- -¿Qué?, ¿enserio?, pensé que era una bienvenida para mí- le digo –sí, también-, me quede helada todos sabían el motivo de la fiesta menos yo, Kris me vuelve a poner en anillo de compromiso, cuando me estaba por ir a seguir con la celebración me frena y en frente de todos me da una cajita blanca, -¿Qué es esto?- le pregunto –es tu regalo de cumpleaños- me contesta, me quede confundida pensé que la ropa era mi regalo –abrilo- me dice, cuando la abro veo una pulsera de oro con una chapita en medio que tenía grabado "TE AMO" en 4 diferentes idiomas, uno era en español ya que ese es mi idioma natal, otro era en inglés, otro chino ya que él era chino canadiense y el último era en coreano por la nacionalidad de Liam, era hermosa él sabe que amo el oro –gracias mi amor esta hermosa la pulsera- -de nada amor, se lo mucho que te gusta el oro-, lo besé y así seguimos con la celebración, la cual terminó a las 2 am.

Se habían ido todos los invitados, Yi Fan ya estaba acostado con su pijama, en realidad solo con el pantalón, le gustaba dormir sin remera, por supuesto que a mí no me molestaba ya que tenía un buen cuerpo, yo estaba al lado de el con Minho en brazos, ya que le estaba dando de comer -¿Cuándo nos vamos a casar?- me pregunta acariciando suavemente la cabecita de Liam –no se tendríamos que ver- le digo mientras le daba al bebé para yo poder irme a cambiar –no quiero esperar mucho, ¿si nos casamos en 4 meses?- me dice yendo al baño de nuestra pieza, dejando a Liam en la cama ya dormido –¿ 4 meses?, ¿tan rápido?- le pregunto cepillándome los dientes –sí, para que esperar, yo te amo voz me amas, nos llevamos bien viviendo juntos, pasemos al siguiente nivel- me contesta abrazándome por la espalda –sí, tenés razón amor- -entonces ¿nos casamos en 4 meses?- mmmm… si- ,Kris me dio la vuelta muy rápido, pegó su pecho desnudo contra en mío y junto nuestros labios, como todavía era algo inmadura, le mordí el labio inferior, Kris me dijo de todo menos "te amo", yo solo me reía y le acariciaba la mejilla, ya los dos con nuestros pijamas puestos nos acostamos a dormir, pero nos acordamos que teníamos un mini intruso en nuestra cama, lleve al bebe a su pieza y me acosté al lado de mi futuro esposo, lo abracé y así nos dormimos.

1 SEMANA DESPUES…

Nos levantamos temprano para prepararnos, ya que Katy nos había invitado a comer a su nueva casa, estaba conviviendo con Kyungsoo al igual que Tefy con chen, nos había invitado a mí con mi familia y a Tefy con Chen. El primero en bañarse fue Liam, bah lo bañe yo, Kris miraba como lo bañaba, como jugaba con él, como lo besaba, cuando miro a Kris él estaba grabando como lo bañaba -¿Qué haces?- le pregunto –nada quiero grabar en todo momento a Liam-, sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla –me encanta verte así, hecha toda una mamá mi amor es re tierno, termine de bañarlo, se veía re lindo con su batita de baño, le saqué una foto, fui a su pieza a buscar ropa para cambiarlo, primero le puse el pañal luego busque en el segundo cajón de otro mueble ahí estaban los pantalones , en el tercero estaban las camperitas por ultimo le busque una camiseta en el primer cajón, veo una cajita escondida entre las ropas -¿Kris?, ¿Qué es esta cajita?- le pregunto mientras el agarraba al bebe –ah eso, ¿recién lo encontraste?- -si ¿qué es?- -es una cadenita de oro que le compré a Minho cuando nació, la puse en el cajón cuando te mostré la pieza, ¿no lo viste?- -no, no lo vi, ¿se la pongo?- -si, ponesela-, terminamos de arreglarnos y nos fuimos, fuimos caminando ya que vivíamos en el mismo barrio privado, en el camino veía que Kris se sentía mal, estaba pálido -¿te sentís bien Kris?- -sí, no te preocupes- -si queres llamo a Katy y cancelo mi amor- -no, no estoy bien enserio- -bueno-, sigo caminando escucho a Kris decir mi nombre, me doy la vuelta y lo veo tirado en el piso, se había desmayado o eso es lo que pensaba, llame a una ambulancia, llego en unos minutos, ya en el hospital lo atendieron en urgencias. Yo estaba en la sala de espera con mi suegra, mis amigas, sus parejas, todo el resto del grupo exo y unas cuantas personas más que no conocía, no aguantaba más, quería saber qué es lo que tenía, me tranquilicé pensé que solo se había desmayado por la fiebre ya que desde hace una semana tenía la temperatura alta, llega el doctor y pregunta –familiares del señor Wu-, todos se acercan, el doctor se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de personas que estaban con él, me acerco al mismo con mi suegra y le digo –yo soy la mujer y ella es la mamá, ¿Qué tiene mi marido?-, el doctor me miro, miró a mi suegra y por ultimo miró a Minho –señora, lamento decirle que su marido tiene un tumor en el pulmón derecho-, terminó de decir eso y se me calló la primera lagrima al igual que a mi suegra -¿Qué?, ¿va a estar bien?, ¿se puede hacer algo?- le pregunto –todavía no lo sé, le estamos haciendo unos estudios, lo único que se con certeza es que está muy avanzado- -¿Cuándo lo puedo ver doctor?- -en unos minutos lo están llevando a una habitación va a quedar internado- me dice mirando los papeles que tenía en los brazos –gracias doctor- -de nada- me contesta mientras se iba, abrace muy fuerte a mi suegra -no quiero que se valla Sora, no lo aguantaría, recién somos papás, no quiero que me deje sola- -yo tampoco quiero que se valla Mel, yo lo vi crecer, madurar y no quiero verlo enfermarse y morir, vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que se mejore- -gracias Sora, voy a ir a verlo, ¿viene conmigo?- -eeh…no, los voy a dejar un rato a solas- -está bien, gracias-, voy al segundo piso, entro a la habitación 403 y lo veo acostado mirando el techo, antes de acercarme me seco la cara –hola mi amor, ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto dándole un beso en la mejilla –me duele el pulmón amor, ¿hablaste con el doctor?, ¿Qué te dijo?-, mis lágrimas empezaron a caer nuevamente, me recosté junto a él y lo bese, nunca antes lo había besado así, ese beso estaba lleno de angustia –si amor, hable con el- tome aire y le dije –mi amor tenés cáncer, en el pulmón derecho por eso te duele- -¿Qué?, ¿me voy a morir?- me pregunta, las lágrimas de Yi Fan empezaron a salir, me rompió el corazón –no se mi amor, te van a hacer unos estudios, lo único que sabemos es que está bastante avanzado, pero vamos a salir adelante- -¿mel?- -¿sí?- -ahora que tengo cáncer, ¿me vas a abandonar?- , me pare enojada y le dije -¡KRIS!, ¿Cómo vas a decir eso?, ,¿no me conoces?- si pero…- me dice agachando la cabeza -¿entonces?, Kris yo te amo, estas son la pruebas que nos pone la vida, nunca te dejaría y menos por una enfermedad, te amo con defectos y todo, cuando nos casemos el cura va a preguntar ¿si vamos a estar juntos en la salud y la enfermedad?, de esto está hablando, estoy acá con voz y voy a seguir al lado tuyo estés enfermo o no-, dicho eso me agarro del cuello y me beso, en el medio del beso, entró el doctor con mi suegra, para hablar conmigo y con él, -tengo una noticia y no sé si es buena o mala- -¿Qué es?- le digo agarrándolo de la mano –hay una solución, pero es muy complicada- -¿Cuál es?- pregunta Kris – podemos hacerte un trasplante de pulmón, ¿tenés algún pariente que pueda ser compatible?- -sí, mi mamá- contesta Kris, el doctor revisa sus papeles y mira la historia de la madre – me temo que no, ella no es compatible-, miro a la madre mientras ella decía –hijo, tengo algo que decirte y espero que me puedas perdonar-, las lágrimas de Sora caían poco a poco, yo entendía porque, ella se sentó al otro lado de él, tomándolo de la mano –siempre quisiste saber de tu padre ¿no?, bueno ahora vas a saber todo, hace mucho tiempo, yo estaba con tu papá, él me fue infiel con mi mejor amiga tu… tu madre, cuando los descubrí me lo confesaron, luego de eso te tome en mis brazos y le dispare a tu mamá y a tu papá, ella murió pero el no, me mude a Canadá con voz y no supe nada mas de tu papá, perdóname hijo, perdóname por no haberte dicho nada, pero no podía tenía miedo que te enojaras-, Yi Fan soltó la mano de su mamá enojado –perdóname- -¿Cómo queres que te perdone?, después de 25 años me entero que la persona a la que le digo mamá, no es la que dice ser, es una asesina- , cálmate Yi Fan, -tenés que entenderla, vivía con el miedo de que si te lo decía, te iba a perder- le digo para tratar de calmarlo -¿Qué?, ¿voz lo sabías?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- -sí, yo lo sabía, me lo dijo el día que pasamos juntas para conocernos, me pidió que no dijera nada- Sora vio que las cosas se estaban complicando entre Kris y yo así que se metió –Yi Fan, ella no tiene la culpa, yo la obligué a prometerlo- -voz no me hables, ni voz ni ella-, me sentía muy mal por él, lo dejamos solo para que se calmara a pedido del doctor, fuimos a la sala de espera, Sora me abraza y me dice –lo perdí Mel, lo perdí- -no Sora no digas eso, solo está enojado, deja que se calme y habla con el-, fui donde Katy y Kyungsoo ya que estaban con Minho -¿Cómo esta Yi Fan?- me pregunta Kyungsoo preocupado por su amigo –está bien, está aceptándolo-, miro a Katy y estaba muy entretenida jugando con Liam, -¿no volvieron a pensar en tener un hijo?- le pregunto, Katy levanta la mirada, se miran entre si y se sonrojan –no, no lo volvimos a pensar, pero queremos tener hijos cuando Katy sea la señora Do- contesto D.O, Katy tenía una sonrisa en la cara por la respuesta de su novio –les quiero pedir un favor, ¿pueden cuidar al bebe por esta noche?, yo me voy a quedar con Kris-, ambos se miraron extrañados, ya que soy muy apegada a Liam, les pareció raro que no lo dejara conmigo, ambos aceptaron, les di las llaves de mi casa para que vallan a buscar todo lo que necesitaban, ropa, pañales, leche, juguetes y la frazadita con la que se dormía todas las noches –¿se levanta por la noche?- me pregunto Katy si pero, dale un poco de leche y se duerme otra vez, ni llora Liam es muy tranquilo así que no los va a molestar- le contesto, dicho eso Kyungsoo agarra al bebe, Katy se despide de mi y van directo a mi casa-

VERCION KATY…

Salimos del hospital y fuimos a la casa de Mela y Yi Fan a buscar las cosas que dijo, cuando llegamos todo estaba oscuro, prendimos las luces, Kyungsoo fue al baño ya que desde hace rato quería ir, a mí me tomó unos minutos encontrar la pieza de Liam, empecé a buscar la ropita del bebe, cuando Liam empieza a llorar, lo reviso y había ido al baño en su pañal, veo un escritorio, ya sabía que ahí se cambiaban los pañales ya que la había visto a Mela haciéndolo, voy con él bebe para cambiarlo, cuando termino Liam sonríe, eso me pareció muy kawaii (tierno), me doy la vuelta para seguir con lo que hacía y veo a Kyungsoo en la puerta mirándome -¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto – nada, solo que me gustó verte cambiar el pañal de Liam, te imagine como madre y me gusto- -¿así?- le digo levantando una ceja –sí, y me dan ganas de tener un mini Kyungsoo o una mini Katy- -podríamos intentarlo ¿no?- le digo mientras dejaba a Minho en la cuna ya dormido –sí, me encantaría- dice Kyungsoo mientras me agarraba de las caderas y me besaba en cuello -¿Qué haces?- le pregunto mientras me daba la vuelta y lo miraba –dijiste que lo íbamos a intentar- ,me dice confundido -si pero no pensé que ya- -¿queres o no queres?- -si quiero-, él sonrió, me beso y me llevo a la habitación de invitados, una vez adentro, me depositó en la cama, después de eso pego su pecho al mío, sus labios a los míos, pose mis manos en su cintura por debajo de la molesta remera, poco a poco pasé mis manos por todo su torso, hasta haber sacado por completo la remera de Kyungsoo, no dejaba de besarlo, me sacó la remera con una velocidad increíble, me encantaba besar, saborear, morder esos labios carnosos que me volvían loca, haciendo un camino de besos desde mi boca hasta mi cuello desabrochó mi pantalón, fue algo bruto al hacerlo pero no me molestaba , al contrario me encantaba verlo tan excitado, terminó de sacar y tirar por ahí mi pantalón y empecé a sacárselo yo, suerte que nunca se ponía pantalones ajustados, una vez que los dos estábamos en ropa interior, él se sienta en la cama colocándome encima, me beso, nunca me había besado así, me dejo si aire en segundos, separo sus labios de los míos y desabrocho y saco mi corpiño, me beso nuevamente esta vez haciéndome para atrás y recostándose sobre mí, los dos con la misma escases de ropa, antes de entrar en mí, me susurro al oído -te amo K -, le sonreí y le dije –yo también te amo DODO-, junto sus labios con los míos, su lengua con la mía, luego de unos segundos sentí como entraba en mí, ¿dolor?, si sentía dolor, pero ese dolor era del bueno, ese dolor me encantaba porque me lo causaba el amor de mi vida, estaba re nerviosa, no porque esa fuera nuestra primera vez, porque no lo era, sino porque era la primera vez que lo hacíamos buscando un hijo, luego de unos minutos Kyungsoo volvió a la posición de antes, se sentó en la cama y me posiciono arriba, agarrándome de las caderas, me movía de arriba abajo sobre su miembro, sentía mucho placer demasiado, amaba ver como entraba en mí, cuando terminamos se recostó sobre mí, con la respiración agitada, me beso por última vez antes de que nos quedáramos dormidos.

Nos levantamos al otro día temprano, porque Liam estaba llorando, voy a su pieza y estaba despierto mirando el techo –así que tenés hambre corazón- le digo mientras lo garraba, lo llevo hasta la cocina y le doy la mamadera, cuando llega Kyungsoo –buenos días mi amor, buenos días Liam-, le doy un beso y le preparo el desayuno –hoy tenemos que ir al hospital para ver como esta Yi Fan y que Mela este un ratito con él bebe, fuimos hasta mi casa, nos preparamos y nos fuimos al hospital, cuando llegamos vemos a mi amiga, tenía unas ojeras muy notorias, la mirada cansada, los ojos apenas los podía tener abiertos –amiga ¿estás bien?- le pregunto preocupada- -si solo…, no pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en cómo pedirle perdón a Yi Fan- -ah cierto que siguen peleados, bueno espero que se arreglen, ¿queres que te deje al bebé o me lo llevo?- -no, no déjamelo, seguramente lo quiere ver- -está bien, yo me tengo que ir, después si necesitas que cuide al bebé me llamas, cualquier cosa contas conmigo- -ok, gracias-.

Entró a la habitación con Liam en brazos -¿Kris?, ¿seguís enojado?- le pregunte –Mel, no quiero hablar con voz, por lo menos por ahora no-, me acerque a él y me acosté al lado suyo –hay alguien que quiere verte- le digo dándole a Liam –hola hijo- le dice mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de costado, luego de acostarme al lado de él, lo abrace por la espalda justo a la altura de la cintura –perdóname amor, pero no podía decírtelo- -¿Por qué no?- -sentí que si tu mamá no te lo había dicho antes es por algo y yo no era la persona que tenía que decírtelo, ¿me perdonas?-, se dio la media vuela, puso al bebé en medio de nosotros, pego nuestras frente y me dijo –me dolió que no me hallas dicho, pero no puedo enojarme con voz, aparte tenés razón, habrá tenido sus motivos- -¿entonces, me perdonas?- -si mi amor-, lo besé, pero teniendo cuidado con Liam –tu mamá está afuera, ¿vas a hablar con ella?- le pregunto acomodando mi cabeza en su brazo –no, por ahora no, si le hablo con el enojo que tengo encima voy decirle cosas de las que después me pueda arrepentir- -ella está muy mal Yi Fan- -¿y yo no? A mí me mintieron durante 25 años no a ella - me dice frunciendo el ceño –si amor, voz también estas muy mal, pero ponete a pensar lo duro que fue para ella, que la llamaras mamá sin ser su hijo, vos sos muy parecido a tu verdadera mamá era muy feo para ella verte todos los días y le recordaras a ella, tenés que perdonarla, ella no te dio la vida pero si te crio y eso es lo que importa, podrás estar enojado pero la seguís amando como ella a voz, nada va a cambiar mi amor- -tenés razón, más tarde, llámala y hablo con ella- me dice bajando la mirada –está bien mi amor-, ambos nos quedamos callados por unos segundos y algo nos hizo bajar la mirada hacia Liam, mirándolo él sonrió, era una sonrisa muy tierna –mi amor ¿te sigue doliendo el pulmón?- -si mi amor, más que antes- me dice mirando al techo pensativo -¿pensaste en hacer ese trasplante?- le pregunto apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho –si pero, quien me lo donaría-, esa respuesta me partió el corazón, no me gustaba ver a mi marido en ese estado –no te preocupes mi amor, ya vamos a encontrar un donante- -gracias mi amor, gracias por ser tan compañera conmigo, otra ya se me hubiera dejado- -Kris, voz mismos me lo dijiste, soy diferente a las demás yo no voy a abandonarte cuando más me necesitas, voy a estar con voz en las buena y en las malas mucho más mi amor-, él me sonrió y me besó.

1 MES DESPUES…

-Kris tenés que tomas las pastillas mi amor- -no quiero Mel- -pero las tenés que tomar para ponerte bien- -mentira no me hacen nada-, llevaba horas tratando que tomara esa malditas pastillas, aunque sabía que no le hacían efecto, mire a Kris como se quejaba por el dolor y me ponía muy mal, no lo reconocía, estaba pálido, estaba muy flaquito ya que se pasaba la mayor parte del día vomitando y la otra quejándose por el dolor, me dolía mucho verlo así, me metí las pastillas en la boca y lo besé, en ese beso conseguí que se tomaras las pastillas, luego de unos minutos llego el doctor, me saco de la habitación para hablar a solas, una vez afuera le digo -¿Qué pasa doctor?, ¿conseguimos un donante?- -me temo que no, su marido sigue empeorando, si no encontramos un donante fin de mes, el….. va a pasar a mejor vida-, mis lágrimas empezaron a salir en más cantidad, no lo quería perder, el en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en lo más importante en mi vida, en muy poco tiempo él.. se había convertido en mi mundo, entro a la habitación después de hablar con el doctor y veo a Kris hablando con Liam, sin que me viera escuche como le decía –hijo quiero que sepas que te amo mucho, solo tenés 1 mes y no sabes lo que eso significa pero más adelante lo vas a saber, quiero que me prometas que vas a cuidar muy bien de tu mamá, si algo llega a pasarme vas a ser el único hombre en su vida, si ella llegara a conocer a alguien quiero que lo aceptes, que lo respetes y sobre todo que no la culpes por queres volver a armar su vida con otra persona, nadie vive para siempre y mi momento de partida es ahora, quiero que cuides mucho a tu mamá, que la respetes y sobre todo que la ames como no lo voy a poder hacer yo, te amo hijo-, vi como lo abrazaba fuerte, lo besaba y se le caían las lágrimas, al escuchar todo eso me puse peor de lo que ya estaba, entre, me senté al lado de él, agarrándolo de la mano y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, le dije –Yi Fan, nunca voy a encontrar a alguien más porque no lo voy a buscar, vos sos mi vida, vos sos el único con el que yo quiero estar, nada va a pasarte mi amor, tenés que tener fe como yo la tengo- -Mel lo dos sabemos que estoy empeorando, antes de partir quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar con voz, no en carne y hueso pero si en alma, siempre voy a cuidarte y guiarte a voz y a nuestro hijo, quiero que….. vuelvas a hacer tu vida, no quiero que te sientas atada a mi recuerdo, quiero que seas feliz aunque tu felicidad no este conmigo, pero antes que nada quiero volver a repetirte lo mucho que te amo mi amor-, no paraba de llorar –yo también te amo mi amor, no hables como si estuvieras despidiéndote, no vas a morir amor- -Mel estas ciega mi amor, no queres darte cuenta que me estoy muriendo-, dicho eso lo abrace muy fuerte, como si me estuviera despidiendo, secándome las lágrimas le dije –voy a llamar a tu mamá, así hablas con ella- -ok-.

Voy a la sala de espera con él bebe para volver a dejarlo con Katy y Kyungsoo, cuando se los deje, voy a hablar con mi suegra –Sora, Kris quiere verte- le digo sentándome junto a ella -¿enserio?- -sí, hable con él y quiere hablar con voz-, la lágrimas de mi suegra volvieron a parecer, al igual que yo, también estaba muy cansada, casi ni salía del hospital, -gracias Mela, gracias- me dice mientras me abrazada y se dirigía a la habitación de Kris

VERCION SORA…

Entre a ver a mi hijo, ya que Melany hablo con él y logro que quisiera verme, cuando entré él estaba dormido, decidí entrar igual, me senté al lado de el pero antes le di un beso en la frente, -hay hijo, si supiera como me duele que estés enojado conmigo, pero créeme que te entiendo no tenía que haberte mentido, pero tenía miedo de que te enojaras como lo estas ahora, si supieras cuanto te amo, me duele mucho hijo verte tan mal, pero vamos a salir adelante, vamos a conseguir un donante, te vas a poner bien y todo va a ser como antes-, se me caían las lágrimas, ninguna mujer quiere ver a su hijo morirse, en un momento siento como Yi Fan aprieta mi mano, lo miro y abrió los ojos diciéndome –te perdono mamá-, me levante y lo abrace, está muy feliz, por un momento la angustia había desaparecido.

FIN VERCION SORA…

Habían pasado dos semanas más y todavía no conseguíamos, donante, estaba en mi casa preparándome ya que Sora estaba con Yi Fan, tenía que volver al hospital, Liam estaba dormido en su pieza, ya estaba bañado y cambiado para irse conmigo, termine de arreglarme y empezó a sonar el teléfono, era Sora -¿hola?- -Mel, tenés que venir rápido al hospital paso algo- -¿Qué paso?, ¿Kris se puso peor?- le pregunto asustada –no te lo puedo decir por teléfono veni lo más rápido que puedas- -enseguida voy-, dicho eso colgué, agarre a Minho y me fui directo al hospital con el coche de Kris.

Cuando llego veo a Sora llorando -¿Qué… que paso?- le pregunto –lo conseguimos Mel, lo conseguimos- me dice agarrándome el hombro -¿Qué conseguimos Sora?, habla claro- -conseguimos un donante-, no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba muy feliz y no sabía cómo expresar ese sentimiento -¿Kris lo sabe?- le pregunto –no, no lo sabe- me dice mientras me llevaba hasta la habitación para que se lo dijera y agarraba al bebe para dejarnos solos, una vez adentro -¿Kris?- -si ¿Qué pasa mi amor?- -lo conseguimos amor- -¿Qué conseguimos?- -conseguimos un donante mi amor-, las lágrimas de Kris se hicieron presentes en unos segundos, me acerqué a él y lo abrace -¿Quién es el donante?- me pregunta –no sé, dijeron que lo vamos a conocer en unos minutos, ya está llegando- -ok, ¿Cuándo hacen la cirugía? - -la hacen mañana a las 08:00 am amor-. Pasaron exactamente 30 minutos y tocaron la puerta, era el doctor con un hombre atrás, era muy parecido a Yi Fan –bueno señores Wu, él es su donante Parck Changsub- nos dice el mismo –es un gusto señor Parck- le digo, Kris estaba en shock Changsub era muy parecido a él, dicho eso lo salude con la mano –el gusto el mío señora Wu, ¿ustedes son hermanos?- nos pregunta, por dios la voz era igual que la de Yi Fan –no, no él es mi marido-, le digo mientras agarraba la mano de Kris, al es escuchar que éramos pareja el hombre se descompuso - ¿señor está bien?- le pregunto algo asustada –si, si estoy bien, no se preocupe- me contesta ya con algo de color en la cara, en medio de esa escena, entro a la habitación la madre de Yi Fan con Liam en brazos –hola hijo, hola Mela, alguien los quiere ver- nos dice mientras me daba al bebe, la palidez volvió a Changsub y a la cara de Sora cuando cruzaron miradas, Kris y yo no entendíamos nada -¿se conocen?- pregunta Kris y antes de que Changsub pudiera decir siquiera A, ella dijo –no-, -¿de quién es él bebe?- pregunto Changsub –es nuestro hijo de llama Minho-, el hombre se desmayó y de no ser porque el doctor lo agarro se hubiera caído al piso, esto ya se me hacía raro. Cuando el hombre se recuperó, nos pidió alzar al bebe, nos parecía raro pero asentimos –es… es hermoso- no dice, sus lágrimas empezaron a salir y no sabíamos porque, él no nos conocía ni nosotros a él, ¿Por qué las lágrimas?, el hombre le dio un beso en la frente a Liam, se despidió de nosotros y se fue, Sora salió tras él.

VERCION SORA….

Salí tras Changsub -¿Qué haces acá?- le pregunte, mientras lo agarraba el brazo y fruncía el ceño –mi hijo me necesitas y yo estoy acá por eso- me contesta –nunca te preocupaste por el ¿Qué queres ahora?, ya es un hombre no te necesita- le digo llevándolo hasta un banco fuera del hospital –si no me preocupe antes es porque nunca me dejaste acercarme a él, pero siempre estuve con él, cuidándolo, solo que voz no me reconocías y Yi Fan no me conoce, cuando tenía 10 años en Canadá, ¿tuvieron un accidente no?, vos y Josh estaban inconscientes, cuando se levantaron les dijeron que Yi Fan tuvo suerte porque antes de que el coche se prendiera fuego, él estaba afuera del mismo, ¿Quién pensas que lo saco eh?, fui yo- cuando me dijo eso, me quede sorprendida tenía razón, luego de eso me dice –a los 13 años, se prendió fuego el colegio donde iba, los bomberos no lo encontraban, ¿sabes porque?, porque lo tenía conmigo, lo saque antes de que el fuego pudiera alcanzarlo, le pedí que no dijera nada y así lo hiso- -¿Cómo sabes que necesitaba un donante?- le pregunto un poco más calmada -ya te dije, siempre lo cuido, cuando se vino a vivir a Corea yo vine en el mismo vuelo que él, como no me conoce no hacía falta que me escondiera de él, ahora que mi hijo necesita un pulmón y yo soy su donante es la oportunidad perfecta para decirle quien soy y porque le estoy donando mi pulmón- termino de decir eso y lo abrace, ya no sentía nada por el pero le estaba donando un pulmón a mi hijo, su hijo, y que le donara eso era como que le donara otra vida, otra oportunidad de vivir –gracias Changsub- le dije -¿Cómo que nuestro hijo tiene mujer y un hijo?, no sabía que tenía una nuera y mucho menos un nieto- -sí, la conoció en diciembre al poquito tiempo quedo embarazada, el enserio está enamorado de ella, es una buena chica, si hubiera sido otra ya lo hubiera abandonado cuando se enteró que tenía cáncer, pero ella se quedó con él, más allá del bebe, ella lo ama, Yi Fan es su mundo, él y nuestro nieto- -me alegra que sea una buena chica-, nos quedamos toda la tarde hablando hasta que se hiso la hora de estar con Yi Fan, ya que Melany tenía que ir a su casa para descansar y estar bien para el día de la operación.

FIN VERCION SORA….

Llegue a mi casa, hice dormir a Minho y me entre a bañar, era muy duro estar en la casa sin Kris, cuando me bañaba tocaba cualquier parte de mi cuerpo y me acordaba que Kris paso sus manos o su boca por esa misma parte, termine de bañarme y me acosté, la cama era enorme para mi sola, por las noche se sentía más su ausencia así que acosté a Liam conmigo, esa era la única manera con la que me podía dormir. Al otro día me levante muy temprano a las 06:00 am, tenía que prepararme e ir antes al hospital para estar con Yi Fan antes de la operación, aproveche que Liam estaba despierto y lo bañe primero, mire para la puerta del baño y no estaba Kris para filmar eso, termine de preparar al bebe y lo hice dormir para poder prepararme yo.

Termine de prepararme y fui para el hospital ya eran las 07:00, salude a mi suegra -¿ y el señor Parck?- le pregunte, -el quedo internado anoche, tenían que prepararlo para la operación- me contesta mientras saludaba a Liam –suegra puedo hacerle una pregunta?- le digo –sí, si decime- -¿usted conoce al señor Parck no?-, Sora se quedó helada –sí, te acordas que yo te hable del papá de Yi Fan…. Bueno el… el señor Parck es Changsub su… su papá- -¿Qué?, ¿Cómo lo encontró?, ¿Cómo sabía que necesitaba un trasplante?- le pregunte sorprendida –me dijo que siempre estuvo con el cuidándolo- -eso es algo lindo, que lo allá cuidado siempre, pero ¿Por qué no dijo quién era?- le pregunto mientras me dirigía a la habitación –después de la operación se lo va a decir- -Sora otra vez estoy en el medio, no quiero tener problemas con Yi Fan- -no te preocupes no voy a decir nada- -ok, gracias, ya me tengo que ir, lo quiero ver antes de la operación-, me despedí de mi suegra y fui a la habitación, Kris estaba dormido, en realidad lo habían dormido, entré y lo bese en la frente, con el beso se despertó –hola amor ¿Cómo estás?- -estoy bien, me pusieron unos calmantes ¿estoy nervioso por la operación- -si ya se amor, yo también, pero todo va a salir bien, vas a salir de este hospital, nos vamos a casar y vamos a ser felices criando a nuestro hijo juntos-, lo abrace muy fuerte, -¿Qué pasaría si algo sale mal en la operación?, ¿ qué pasaría con voz y Liam?, ¿me olvidarían rápido?- -mi amor, no va a pasarte nada, no seas pesimista, no sé qué pasaría, ni quiero saberlo, jamás voy a olvidarte mi amor, sos y serás lo más lindo que tengo, voz y él bebe, te prometo que todo va a salir bien-, lo volví a abrasar, cuando quise besarlo Liam puso la mano entre nuestras bocas, eso nos pareció tierno, se hiso la hora de la operación, creo que yo estaba más nerviosa que Kris.

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que empezaron a operar a Kris, estaba re nerviosa, peor que cuando me subí al avión para venir a corea, peor que cuando tuve mi primera vez con Kris, mientras lo operaban yo le pedía a dios que no se lo llevara, que no me dejara sola, después de 30 minutos, sacan a Kris de la salas de operaciones, estaba dormido, veo al doctor salir y le pegunto –doctor, ¿Cómo salió la operación, se va a recuperar?- -la operación salió bien, pero queda en el recuperarse, el decide si vivir o morir- me contesto, esas palabras me hicieron poner muy mal -¿Cuándo lo puedo ver doctor?- -tiene que hacer reposo, así que lo puede ver mañana a esta misma hora, así que le doy un consejo valla a su casa a descansar- -muchas gracias doctor mañana voy a estar acá, pero y el señor Parck ¿Cómo está?- -él está bien, los vamos a poner en la misma habitación- -muchas gracias doctor, mañana voy a venir a verlo a los dos-. Me fui a mi casa a descansar, estaba un poco más calmada, pero de dejaba de pensar en lo que me dijo el doctor, que quedaba en Kris vivir o morir, lleve a mi suegra a dormir conmigo, ella también estaba agotada, desde que Kris quedo internado no pudo descansar, así que la lleve a mi casa casi a la fuerza, cuando llegamos acosté al bebe y fui para la cocina, prepare algo para que comamos, cuando la miraba la veía mal, no me gustaba verla así, al principio nuestra relación no era la mejor, pero ahora le tome mucho cariño, con mi mamá en Argentina, ella era mi figura materna más cercana –Sora, él va a estar bien, tenga fe, Kris es el hombre más fuerte que conozco y va a poder salir de esto- -ya se Mela, pero es muy duro, ninguna madre quiere que su hijo sufra, vos sos mamá ahora, a voz no te gustaría que a Liam le pase algo- -no, obvio que no me gustaría, pero tenemos que ser fuertes, a Yi Fan no le va a gustar vernos mal- -gracias Mela, sos una muy buena chica, te agradezco por ser tan compañera con mi hijo-, la abrace y le seque las lágrimas, nos fuimos a dormir ella en el cuarto de invitados y yo con Liam en mi pieza. Al otro día me levante y él bebe no estaba al lado mío, fui a su pieza para ver si estaba ahí, pero no, voy a la pieza de invitados, quizás que lo tenía Sora, en la pieza de invitados no había nadie ni siquiera Sora, baje al living para ver si estaba ahí pero nada, donde estaban mi hijo y mi suegra, voy al comedor y la veo sirviendo el desayuno, Liam estaba en su sillita para bebe, -Sora, me hiciste asustar, pensé que algo les había pasado, nunca mas hagas eso- -¿Qué preparar el desayuno?- me dice extrañada –no, no eso, pero me asusto levantarme y no tener al bebe al lado mío o en su pieza, fui a la pieza de invitados y no estabas voz, lo primero que paso por mi cabeza fue que les paso algo- -bueno perdóname, ahora sentate y desayuna que nos tenemos que preparar para ir al hospital-, ya un poco más calmada, me senté a desayunar con mi suegra e hijo, terminamos de desayunar, nos preparamos y nos fuimos al hospital.

Cuando llegamos al mismo, vimos al doctor que lo atendía, -doctor ¿cómo amaneció mi marido?- -está estable, pero como le dije ayer todo depende de el- -muchas gracias- -por nada-, las primera en entrar a la habitación fuimos mi suegra y yo, -hola hijo-, Sora le hablaba aunque Kris estaba dormido todavía, miro a un costado y estaba Changsub despierto mirándonos –hola señor Parck- le digo –por favor decime Changsub- -en realidad me gustaría decirle suegro-, el hombre quedo helado –ya sabe todo Changsub- -bueno es un gusto Melany, ¿Cómo está mi nieto?- -está bien, dormido- le digo mientras le daba él bebe, luego de unos minutos se llevan a mi ahora suegro para hacerle unos estudios, le doy él bebe a Sora y le pido que me deje un rato a solas con Yi Fan, ella asiente y se retira de la habitación, lo agarre de la mano y aunque estaba dormido yo le hablaba como si estuviera despierto –hola mi amor, ¿cómo estás?, yo estoy bien, esperando que te recuperes-, mis lágrimas empezaron a caer –todas las noches me siento sola amor, la casa está vacía sin voz, necesito que te recuperes, necesito que me beses, que me abraces, necesito que….. que me hagas el amor otra vez, necesito que todo vuelva a ser como antes amor, por favor-, Kris desde la operación no se despertaba, estaba en coma, cerré mis ojos y apoye mi cabeza en su torso, las lágrimas se me caían en gran cantidad –no me dejes amor, no lo aguantaría, tenemos un hijo de 2 meses que sigue creciendo y te necesita igual que yo amor, pelea, pelea por vivir, por seguir conmigo, con nuestro hijo por favor Yi Fan, me tenés a mí, tenés a Liam, a tu mamá y muchos amigos que te esperan por favor amor, si es de dios que tengas que partir lo acepto amor, yo te prometo que voy a estar bien, te prometo que siempre te voy a tener presente en mi vida y la de Liam, todo los días le voy a hablarle de voz, de la persona maravillosa que eras, si tenés que partir amor yo….. yo lo voy a entender pero por favor hace un intento Yi Fan por dios-, me enoje con él, pero sin motivo, en medio de todo eso entro a la habitación Changsub, era para despertar a Yi Fan y decirle todo de una sola vez, Yi Fan se despertó –Yi Fan tenemos que hablar- le dice –¿Qué pasa?- -¿vos sabes quién soy yo?- -mi donante- -aparte de eso- -entonces no- -Yi Fan yo… yo soy tu papá- -¿Qué?- -si hijo, soy tu papá- -¿Por qué estas acá?, nunca te interesaste por mi ¿ahora qué queres?- -te equivocas Yi Fan, siempre estuve con voz, cuidándote, solo que voz no me conocías, quiero acercarme a voz hijo, no sabía que tenías mujer mucho menos un hijo- -no te necesito Changsub, nunca estuviste presente en mi vida, ahora que soy un hombre no te necesito-, Kris estaba enojadísimo, luego de unos minutos Kris cae "desmallado" y se escuchó un ruido de la maquina donde muestran los latidos del corazón, la electrocardiograma, hacían un ruido muy seguido lo único que escuchábamos era "PIIIIIIIIIIIII", entraron los doctores rápido para auxiliar a Yi Fan, antes de que los doctores nos sacaran de la habitación vimos como intentaban reanimarlo con la máquina de electrochoques y antes de que nos cerraran la puerta en la cara le grite "YI FAN NO ME DEJES AMOR".

6 MESES DESPUES...

-Mela no te muevas- Katy y Tefy me estaban retando porque no conseguía quedarme quieta, no dejaba de pensar en Yi Fan, hace mucho no lo veía, no lo tocaba, no lo besaba –quédate quieta porque no vas a quedar bien- -no me interesa, quiero verlo, por favor-, no lloraba solo porque ya tenía el maquillaje en la cara –ya se amiga, ya van a volver a estar juntos, te lo prometo- -¿Cuándo?- -cuando te toque a voz ir hasta allá-, terminaron de prepararme, me mire al espejo estaba hermosa, solo… solo me faltaba Yi Fan, Salí de la habitación en la que estaba seguida por Katy, Tefy, Mailen, Evelin y Oriana las cinco con la misma vestimenta, un vestido turquesa hasta las rodillas con flores negras dibujadas en el mismo, me pare tras una puerta grande que estaba cerrada atrás de las cinco chicas, la música empezó a sonar, las puertas se abrieron los primeras en salir fueron Katy con Kyungsoo, después Tefy con Chen, Mailen con Heechul, Evelin con Kai, Oriana con Chanyeol, y por último yo, tenía un hermoso vestido blanco, era ajustado desde el busto hasta la cintura, el mismo estaba decorado con pequeños diamantes, desde el pecho hasta la cintura había una enorme falda que se arrastraba por toda la alfombra, tenía una coronita chica pero hermosa, un ramo de rosas turquesas, un collar con un anillo como premio, ese anillo era el que me había dado Yi Fan cuando me pidió que sea la novia, en la mano el anillo de compromiso que me regalo el mismo, en la muñeca la pulsera que me dio cuando cumplí 18 años, la que decía TE AMO en 4 deferentes idiomas, mi peinado era hermoso la mitad de mi pelo estaba todo enganchado por hebillas el cual formaba una flor, la otra mitad estaba suelta, en partes estaba planchado, en otras tenia mis rulitos bien formados, mi flequillo planchado y de costado , mire hacia el altar ahí estaba el amor de mi vida, mi edificio humano Kris, estaba hermoso, tenía una camisa negra, un traje del mismo color con detalles blanco en los bordes, por último una flor blanca en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, llegue al altar, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos entre nervios, ansias, vergüenza, deseos de hacerlo mío en ese preciso momento, deje de lado todos los sentimiento y lo tome de la mano, mire hacia los invitados, la iglesia estaba llenísima, había gente sentada y otras paradas, en el primer banco estaban mis papas y mi suegra había un hombre sentado junto a ella, no lo conocía pero como se tomaban de la mano, supuse que ese era su esposo Josh, junto a ellos estaba mi suegro, la iglesia estaba llena de amigos y familiares de Yi Fan, al fondo de todo casi en la entrada, estaban unas fans de Yi Fan, invite a las más locas, a las más íntimas, mire otra vez a Kris, se le notaba en los ojos que él también estaba nervioso pero contento a la vez, miramos al cura y el mismo empezó a hablar –estamos aquí reunidos para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio, si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio por favor hable ahora o calle para siempre-, -¡YO ME OPONGO!- se escuchó, todos miramos al que había hablado, era Baekhyun –naa, no es cierto-, los invitados empezaron a reír, el cura siguió –perfecto, señor Wu acepta a esta mujer para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe-, lo mire, el mantenía una firme mirada hacia el cura, cuando por fin me miro me dijo –Mel amor, voz.. en tan poco tiempo supiste enamorarme, me cambiaste, en tan poco tiempo me hiciste muy feliz, me acompañaste cuando más te necesite y eso te lo voy a agradecer toda la vida, me diste a mi hijo que es lo más hermoso que tengo junto a vos, en resumidas palabras TE AMO y si ACEPTO-, sonreí y el cura procedió –señorita Alfonso acepta a este hombre para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe-, baje la mirada, estaba nerviosa, quería hablar pero no podía, por un memento quería salir corriendo del lugar, pero antes de hacerle caso a mi mente, escuche a mi corazón, levante la cabeza, mire a Kris y le dije –Kris mi amor, mi edificio humano, sabes lo mucho que te amo, sufrimos altibajos y siempre estuvimos juntos, tuvimos nuestras peleas, nuestros momentos de enojos, de locuras, pero solo nosotros nos entendemos, me diste una hermosa familia nueva, amigos nuevos, una vida nueva y eso siempre te lo voy a agradecer, sabes que lo que más quiero es ser la señora Wu, tu señora y eso me lo haciendo realidad amor-, mire al cura y le dije –ACEPTO-, cuando nos entregaron los anillos, se levantó mi mamá con mi suegra y Liam en brazos, estaba hermoso mi hijo, tenía una camisita blanca, un pantalón de vestir, un chalequito y unos zapatitos todo negro, Liam tenía en las manos una almohadita con una caja encima, adentro de las mismas dos anillos uno más grande que el otro, los anillos eran iguales que los anillos de noviazgo solo que estos eran de oro y tenían la fecha de cuando nos casamos, Yi Fan me puso el anillo justo adelante del de compromiso, lo mismo hice yo –por el poder que me otorga el estado de Corea del Sur, los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia-, estábamos muy nerviosos, era nuestro primer beso como esposo y esposa, Yi Fan parecía que no quería besarme, solo miraba mi anillo, levante su cabeza, pegue nuestras frentes, le dije –TE AMO MI EDIFICIO HUMANO-,me sonrió y me contesto –TE AMO NIÑA-, al fin tomo la delantera, me agarro de la cintura y me beso, con ese beso casi me hiso ver las estrellas, me hacía mucha falta que me besara así, hace mucho no lo hacía, cuando separamos nuestros labios, lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron los aplausos y silbidos de los invitados ahí presentes.

Nos dieron al bebe y nos dirigimos a la entrada, había muchas más gente afuera que adentro, gente que ni conocía y creo que Yi Fan tampoco, había muchos paparazzi sacando miles de fotos, seguro apareceríamos en los noticieros, nos subimos a una limusina y nos fuimos al salón donde íbamos a festejar nuestro casamiento, yendo para el salón pasamos por un parque, unos de los parque más hermosos de Corea, era enorme, había una enorme fuente en el medio, como era de noche prendieron todas la luces, era más hermoso todavía y para completarlo la gran mayoría de los arboles tenia luces blancas que lo decoraban, era muy romántico, nos sacamos algunas fotos, los dos, algunas él solo, yo sola y por último los tres juntos, por fin llegamos al salón, lo invitados que estaban en la iglesia y otros invitados ya estaban ahí festejando, estábamos parados atrás de la enorme puerta de entrada, la misma estaba cerrada, cambiaron la música en cuanto entramos, pusieron una lenta en honor al novio y la novia, los invitados formaron un circulo en medio de la pista de baile, me sacaron al bebe y así pude ir a bailar con Yi Fan nuestro primer baile como marido y mujer, en realidad nuestro primer baile, desde que nos conocimos nunca bailamos juntos, eso lo volvía más especial, a pedido de Kris la música que bailamos fue una canción escrita por Lay, echa especialmente para nosotros se llamaba "ETERNAL LOVE", la canción hablaba de nosotros de las cosas que vivimos y aun así estamos juntos, la canción era lenta y la cantaban Kyungsoo, Chen y Baekhyun, me hiso llorar, no pensaba que Kris iba a hacer eso por mí, al principio pensaba que él era una persona fría, pero con el tiempo esos pensamientos fueron desapareciendo, con el tiempo fue demostrándome la persona maravillosa, cariñosa, divertida, torpe, distraída, alegre, compañera, dura que era, yo soy exactamente lo mismo que él y eso nos hacia la pareja perfecta, en medio del baile, lo bese, fue muy corto el beso ya que mi papá nos interrumpió, era la hora del baile padre e hija, me tomo de la mano, Yi Fan por su parte fue a bailar con su mamá, -estoy muy orgulloso de voz hija, nunca dudes de eso, verte tan grande, tan hermosa, no me di cuenta que ya creciste, ya tenés tu familia, ya no sos mi bebe hija- me dijo mi papá con los ojos llorosos –gracias papá, si crecí, tengo mi familia, pero nunca voy a dejar de ser tu bebe papi, todavía te necesito, todavía necesito a mamá-, lo abrace fuerte como si me estuviera despidiendo, llego la hora de comer, todos se sentaron en sus correspondidas mesas, yo me senté junto a mi marido y mi hijo, en medio de la cena, mis papás, los papás de Yi Fan, Katy y Tefy con sus parejas tenían que dedicarnos unas palabras, así que nuestra atención fue directo a ellos, los primero en hablar fueron mis papás y mis suegros –chicos que decirle, les deseamos toda la felicidad del mundo, es muy lindo verlos tan enamorados, porque nos recuerdan a nosotros, tienen un hermoso hijo en crecimiento, disfrútenlo al máximo, porque va a llegar el momento en el que él también se case y lo van a tener que compartir como lo estamos haciendo nosotros ahora, los 4 los vimos crecer, madurar y queremos decirle que estamos muy orgullosos del hombre y la mujer en los que hoy se convirtieron, le deseamos mucha felicidad en la nueva etapa de su vida, los amamos-, todos los invitados aplaudieron, antes de que bajaran del escenario Changsub quiso decir unas palabras hacia su hijo –Yi Fan, hijo, quiero pedirte perdón por no haber estado presente en la mayor parte de tu vida, por no haber estado cuando me necesitaste, por no ser al padre que necesitabas, ahora ya sos todo un hombre, tenés una hermosa familia, soy consciente que ya no me necesitas, pero enserio quiero intentar que no llevemos bien hijo, quiero ser parte de tu vida-, esa palabras hicieron que a Yi Fan se le fuera todo el odio que sentía hacia su padre, se levantó y lo abrazo, luego de eso tuvieron que hablar, Katy y Tefy con sus parejas, la primera en hablar fue Katy –bueno amiga, primero sabes lo mucho que te quiero, agradezco a dios por haberte puesto en mi camino y que ahora seamos las mejores amiga junto con Tefy, te felicito por tu hermosa familia, por tu casamiento con el hombre que amas, sinceramente tenés suerte de tenerlo pero él tiene más suerte al tenerte como su mujer y madre de esa belleza que es Liam, les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo chicos, los quiero-, la segunda en hablar fue Tefy –amiga, hace 6 años que te conozco, es poco tiempo considerando la confianza que nos tenemos, algunas personas se conocen de toda la vida y no confían del todo en las personas que tienen alrededor, por suerte a nosotras no nos pasa eso, nos tenemos confianza a ciegas unas por las otras, tenés persona maravillosa al lado, tenés un hijo hermoso, estoy muy orgullosa de voz, maduramos juntas, bah Katy maduro más que nosotras pero eso no viene al caso, lo que te quiero decir es que pasamos muchas cosas juntas y seguimos tan unidas como en el primer año del secundario, espero que sigamos así, te deseo lo mejor niña, a voz, a tu señor esposo y a tu hijito, los quiero, a los tres-, mis lágrimas no tardaron en salir, saber que mis amigas me tenía tanto aprecio como yo a ellas me emociono, me levante y las abrace, los siguiente en hablar fueron Kyungsoo y Chen –Kris, te conocemos hace bastante tiempo y sinceramente nunca te vimos tan bien estando en pareja, formaste una hermosa familia, tenés una hermosa mujer al lado que además es muy buena, tenés un hermoso hijo y la verdad te felicitamos por tus logros, Mela, no te conocemos tanto como a Kris, pero en tan poco tiempo demostrarte ser una persona de confianza, sos una excelente chica, cambiaste mucho a Kris lo cambiaste para bien, los dos son bastante parecidos en lo que a personalidad se refiere y eso los hace una pareja perfecta, les deseamos los mejor-, nos emocionó el escuchar lo que pensaban de nosotros, nos levantamos y nos abrazamos los seis, la celebración siguió hasta las 08:00 de la mañana.

Por fin llegamos a la casa estábamos cansadísimos, él bebe ya estaba dormido en su pieza, me entre a bañar, cuando salgo veo a Kris acostado en boxers, cuando dormía así solo buscaba una cosa, sexo, él se había bañado cuando hice dormir al bebe, -¿ahora Kris, enserio?-le dije con los brazos cruzados –por favor Mela, hace mucho no te hago el amor, por favor-, como negarme, si me miraba con esos ojos marrones claros que me volvían loca –está bien amor, esta sería la primera vez que tenemos relaciones como marido y mujer-, él sonrió y se acercó a mí, caminando arrodillado arriba de la cama, yo estaba a unos centímetros de la misma, me tomo de la cintura por arriba de la enorme remera suya que tenía puesta, ya se me había hecho costumbre dormir en ropa interior y solo con su remera, me acerco a la cama, puso su boca a centímetros de la mía, podía sentir su aliento en mis labios, antes de que me besara, cerré los ojos, no quería ver cómo me besaba, quería sentirlo, esos suaves labios que me enamoraban más cada vez que me tocaban cada parte del cuerpo se posaron en los míos, me pidió abrir más la boca, lo hice, en ese momento metió su lengua a mi boca creo que llegaba hasta mi garganta, me encantaba sentir como jugaba con la mía, yo nunca había hecho eso al contrario de él, cuando nos besábamos siempre metía su lengua en mi boca, esta vez fue diferente yo también metí mi lengua en la suya, separo nuestros labios, me miro extrañado y me dijo -nunca habías echo, ¿Por qué ahora?- -quería probar hacer otras cosas-, me sonrió –perfecto porque yo también quiero probar algo nuevo- -¿Qué cosa?- le pregunte –ya vas a saber-, me volvió a besar esta vez subiéndome la remara para quedar solamente en ropa interior, al igual que él, dio un giro a nuestra posición y me recostó en la cama, él se puso encima tomándome de la cintura, sabia lo mucho que me gustaba que me agarre de ahí, la curiosidad me mataba, quería saber que era lo nuevo que quería hacer conmigo, mientras me besaba acariciaba su enorme espalda, fui bajando a la hasta la altura del boxers, metí mis manos bajo el mismo, me miro sorprendido, lo único que yo hice fue giñarle el ojo y volver a juntar nuestros labios, con mis manos bajo el boxers fui sacándoselo poco a poco hasta dejarlo sin nada, en medio del beso arranco mi ropa interior para dejarme con la misma escases de ropa que él, creo que la había roto, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento, cambio de posición quedando el ahora acostado en la cama y yo encima, me pidió que haga un camino de besos desde su boca hasta un poco más debajo de su ombligo, estaba un poco nerviosa, no por el camino de besos que tenía que hacer, porque eso ya lo había hecho, pero con la diferencia que la primera vez que lo hice él tenía unos boxers puestos y ahora estaba completamente desnudo, ya me imaginada que era lo nuevo que quería hacer o mejor dicho que le haga, quería que le haga sexo oral, deje de lado los nervios, la vergüenza y lo hice, hice el camino de besos, antes de bajar a su cuello, mordí su labio inferior provocando que se quejara un poco, baje hasta su cuello el cual mordí también, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse bese la misma parte que mordí, baje hasta su pecho, bese uno de sus pezones, nunca había hecho eso, pero se notaba que le gustaba, tenía la respiración agitada, a medida que me acercaba más a su gran miembro ya erecto, me ponía más nerviosa, por ultimo bese un poco más abajo de su ombligo, cuando por fin llegue a él, lo tome con ambas manos, mire a Yi Fan que esperaba impaciente a que empezara, moje mis labios y metí la puntita en mi boca, no era tan desagradable como pensaba, es más creo que ni siquiera me disgustaba, un gemido salió de la boca de Kris cuando metí su miembro casi en su totalidad en mi boca, lo saque rápidamente, mire a Kris y él estaba sonriendo y algo sonrojado, era raro para el también, pero lo estaba disfrutando, también era la primera vez que le hacían eso, lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era "por dios parezco una actriz porno haciendo esto", por parte quería parar porque me sentía incomoda pero por parte quería seguir porque aparte de que estaba complaciendo a mi marido, creo…. Creo que me empezaba a gustar su sabor, pase mi lengua por mis labios para mojarlos y volver a meter en mi boca esa parte de Yi Fan que en ocasiones me llenaba de placer, a medida que sacaba su miembro de mi boca iba pasando mi lengua por el mismo, haciendo círculos con ella en la punta, besaba desde la base hasta la punta y luego lo volvía a meter, -me…me vengo- logro decir entre gemidos, yo seguí con los vaivenes unos segundos para luego reemplazar mi boca por mi mano, antes de que se viniera mordí un poco la punta provocando que gritara de dolor,-shhh vas a despertar al bebe- me tomo de los hombros, me subió hasta su boca y me dijo –eso no, esa es una parte muy sensible Mel-, le sonreí y lo bese, en medio de es beso, me dio la vuelta, quedando yo otra vez recostada en la cama, - y bien señora Wu ¿esta lista?- -por supuesto señor Wu, pero antes que nada, ponete un preservativo, por ahora no quiero otro bebe-, algo sonrojado fue a ponerse lo que le pedí, volvió y se acostó otra vez encima mío, me beso, no podía respirar bien a causa de que sus labios que no se separaban de los míos, no me di cuenta ese beso era una distracción, sentí un dolor en mi entrepierna, cuando me quise dar cuenta ya había entrado en mí, ¿Cuándo exactamente lo hizo?, tenía mis piernas en su cintura ¿en qué momento abrió mis piernas, se puso entre ellas y entro en mí?, primera embestida, -aaaah…, Kris no seas bruto- le digo, -perdón, pero dijiste que íbamos a probar algo nuevo- -si pero pensé que lo que hice recién era lo nuevo que querías intentar- -¿Qué no te gusto que entrara con fuerza?- -yo no dije eso, solo.. fuiste un poco bruto, tené cuidado esa también es una parte muy sensible-, él se rio, volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos, un gemido salió de la boca de ambos cuando me volvió a penetrar pero esta vez muy lento, quería probar algo nuevo, así que di un giro a nuestra posición, deje a Kris acostado en la cama y me senté sobre su miembro empezando a moverme hacia arriba y hacia abajo, me encantaba escucharlo gemir, como me tomaba firmemente de la cintura, como me besaba con pasión, simplemente me encantaba todo de él, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su pelo rubio, sus labios carnosos, su suave lengua, absolutamente todo, me recosté exhausta en su pecho agitado y le susurre al oído –¿Yi Fan, te acordas que un día te dije que yo estaba enamorada de un integrante de su banda?- -sí, ¿y me vas a decir de quién?- -es obvio de quien- -sí, pero lo quiero escuchar de tu boca- -estoy enamorada de Suho- -¿Qué?- -mentira mi amor, siempre estuve enamorada de voz y ahora mucho más, me encanta tenerte solo para mí, me encanta tenerte así, sin nada más que una fina capa de sudor entre tu cuerpo y el mío- -hay amor más kawaii- -gracias amor- -te amo mi amor, mi niña- -yo te amo más amor, mi edificio humano-, esas palabras hicieron que Kris se emocionara, me besara y me abrazara, antes de quedarnos dormidos, Kris me miro el anillo de casamiento, me beso la mano y me dijo por última vez –te amo niña-.

Al otro día me levante temprano para preparar el desayuno, me dolía absolutamente todo, no es para menos con todo lo que hicimos anoche con Kris, no podía caminar bien, voy a la pieza de Liam, el ya estaba despierto –hola mi amor, ya te levantaste hijo- le digo mientras lo agarraba y lo besaba, voy a la cocina, siento a Liam en su sillita, me tomo solo 10 minutos prepara el desayuno y poner todo en la mesa, cuando me siento con dificultad, me doy cuenta que me había olvidado de poner leche para mi café con leche, voy hasta la cocina, caminando muy despacio, llego a la cocina, cuando estaba por gritarle a Yi Fan para que venga a desayunar, siento unas enormes manos rodeando todo mi torso, siento su pecho pegado a mi espada –buenos días señora Wu- -buenos días señor Wu, ¿Kris estas contento de verme?- -¿Por qué lo preguntas?- -porque tu amiguito me lo hizo saber- -no te quejes, sabes que casi siempre despierto así- -ok-, me da la vuelta y me da un cálido beso, luego besa en la cabeza a Minho para después sentarse a desayunar, -Kris, acordate que nos tenemos que ir hoy- -¿A dónde?- -a la casa de Katy y Kyungsoo, nos invitaron a comer, a nosotros, a Tefy con Chen, a Mailen con Heechul, Evelin con Kai y a Oriana con Chanyeol, tienen algo que decirnos por eso invitaron a todos- -está bien terminamos de desayunar, nos preparamos y vamos-, terminamos de desayunar y ya eran las 10:30 am, nos preparamos y nos fuimos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Katy y Kyungsoo, ya todos estaban ahí, nos estaban esperando a nosotros, pasamos al patio ya que todos estaban ahí, las mujeres estaban en la cocina preparando una ensalada y los hombres en la parrilla preparando asado (barbacoa) y hablando entre ellos, quien sabe de qué, las mujeres por nuestro lado estábamos hablando de los problemas de pareja y todo eso, en medio de la conversación Kris grita -¡YA ESTA LA COMIDA!-, preparamos la mesa y no sentamos a comer, no sé por qué pero me sentía más vieja al lado de mis amigas, será porque ellas solo Vivian con sus parejas o solo estaban de novios y yo ya estaba casada y con un hijo, siendo la más joven de todas parezco la más grande y ni hablar de Yi Fan, -no lo entiendo ¿para qué nos reunimos?- pregunte, todos se miraron, claramente todos sabían el motivo menos Kris y yo, -nos reunimos porque les tenemos unas cuantas sorpresas, una es para ustedes y las otras son para todos- me contesta Katy –bueno, se acuerdan que les dijimos que nosotros les íbamos a regalar el viaje de luna de miel?- -si ¿Por qué?- -bueno ya les compramos el boleto y pagamos el hotel, pero no se van a un solo lugar se van a tres diferente países, el primero es Argentina, Mela de seguro quiere ver a su familia y amigos, el otro es Canadá Kris es muy mamero y seguro va a querer ver a su mamá y el otro es la cuidad más romántica, por último se van a Paris- me dijo, estaba sorprendida y muy feliz a las vez, -gracias chicos, enserio- les decimos –de nada- -bueno, ¿cuáles son las otras sorpresas?- pregunta Yi Fan –una es que Katy y yo nos vamos a casar- dijo Kyungsoo agarrando la mano derecha de Katy, donde tenía el anillo de compromiso, luego Mailen nos dijo –Heechul y yo decidimos llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel, me voy a mudar con él, vamos a convivir-, termino de decir eso y Oriana dijo –mi Channie y yo vamos a hacer unión civil- y por ultimo Evelin dijo- Kai se va a venir a vivir a mi departamento-, cuando todos terminaron de decir sus noticias todos aplaudimos, todos tenían excelentes noticias para contar, brindamos, Kris se paró y me dijo –Mela, todos los presentes y cualquiera que me conozca sabe lo importante que sos para mí, yo nunca le había dicho a una mujer que la amo, vos sos la primera, sos la del medio y vas a ser la última mi amor, solo quería decirte una vez más lo importante que sos para mí, enfrente de nuestros amigos te quiero volver a decir TE AMO AMOR-, me pare, lo tome de las manos y le dije –Yi Fan, mi amor, escucharte decir eso me llena de alegría, todos saben lo mucho que te amo, antes de conocerte volvía locas a mis amigas de tanto hablar de voz mi amor, sos una parte muy importante en mi vida, voz y mi hijo son mi mundo-, dicho eso Kris me abrazo y me beso, no tuvo miedo de que el beso sea igual de apasionante que cuando teníamos relaciones,-agg guarden algo para la luna de miel- dijo Katy, el sonrío y agarro a Liam, también lo beso, cuando separo sus labios de los míos le dije –ME CAMBIASTE LA VIDA MI AMOR- FIN.


End file.
